


order and chaos

by overplays



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overplays/pseuds/overplays
Summary: or: how to name your kinktober piece something extremely pretentious. contains variable amounts of actual porn.





	1. charm is a hell of a status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 1: aphrodisiac. rating: teen+.

_The papers slapped against each other as Narumi waved the folder in Raidou's direction. "Looks like there's been a sudden string of crimes near the edge of the city. Husbands murdered, wives brutalized... On its own, nothing too out of the ordinary." He'd grimaced as he said it, clearly not liking the taste of the words in his own mouth. The realities of city life were often less than glamorous. Raidou's expression remained neutral as Narumi continued, "But it's been happening a lot. It smells fishy, and apparently the Yatagarasu agrees. Herald themselves delivered it for you when you were out earlier."_

_He dropped the folder on his desk, inviting Raidou to finally look at the details himself. A brief look through the pages told Raidou that Narumi had given him much of the salient information: a rapid string of murders, mostly between lovers, with no real probable cause for the sudden spike in crime. Some of the perpetrators claimed no memory of their actions. It was enough for the Yatagarasu to theorize it as the potential work of demonic influence in the area. Raidou had been asked to confirm and, if necessary, eliminate._

_As Raidou was gathering his things, Narumi lowered the edge of his newspaper and spoke once more. "Oh, before you go... you're gonna have some help with you on this one." He only smiled at Raidou's quizzical look, eyes turning back to the print in clear dismissal. "Don't worry about it, you'll see when you get there. So shake a leg, Raidou!"_

The quiet creak of a tree branch above Raidou's head, at odds with the lack of wind, pulls Raidou from his recollections. A brief glance upward is all he needs to know what's perched above him: the bright red jinbaori stands out against the leaves. Dahn's eyes scan the forest ahead before meeting Raidou's.

"Snake tracks," Dahn reports, hopping down from the tree to Raidou's side, "but bigger. Way too big for any normal snake I know of. 'Bout twenty meters east of here."

Raidou nods, and follows Dahn to the site. The drag marks of a snake's winding passage through the underbrush are more than visible here, leading deeper into the forest, and too wide for any natural creature to be blamed.

Gouto's tail brushes the back of Raidou's neck, his green eyes narrowed in thought. "If it's a snake, and they've all been crimes of passion..."

Raidou straightens up from his inspection of the marks, eyes turning to Dahn, whose face is stony, arms folded tight across his chest. "Lamia," Raidou asserts, and after a moment of further consideration, "likely more than one."

"Damn." Dahn's expression sours at the news, a hand going up to rub at the back of his neck. "One'a those snakes can be a hassle, but a whole mess of 'em? Even between me, you and your demons, this is gonna get annoying."

Raidou can't deny the possibility. Very few of his encounters with Lamia have ever gone smoothly. Still, they have a job to do, one that Raidou has a sneaking suspicion that the Yatagarasu are watching very carefully. He's handled jobs like this on his own in the past, after all; it seems more and more likely that this is a test for Dahn more than anything else, and Raidou is meant to play a proxy proctor.

He adjusts his cap and steps forward to follow the winding tracks. "Let's go."

It's a testament to Dahn's training that Raidou doesn't hear so much as a cracking branch or the rustle of leaves behind him as they walk. The Lamia haven't been cautious or discreet about their travel, confident in their prey's helplessness that they won't be followed; their paths to and from the city are laid out clear in the bent and broken flora. The only potential snag they run into is figuring out which tracks among the serpentine mess are most recent, and Dahn is quick to pick up the slack if Raidou falters in his findings.

"Fukoshi training is no joke," Gouto murmurs to him, and Raidou offers a subtle nod of agreement. Dahn had already proven that point in their previous encounters, but this is a refreshing, and thankfully amicable, reminder.

The tracks lead them deep into the forest, where the boughs of the trees are so thick that they've blocked out the light. With their path less clear Dahn had stuck out a cautious arm and slowed their pace to lessen their chances of making noise and alerting their mark. But now they both stop, tense as the air not far ahead of them is filled with the sound of movement and hissing. Raidou's hand drops to the hilt of his sword, and through the gloom he can see Dahn reaching for the sickle tied to his hip as well. He casts a look back at Raidou, and at the Fourteenth's nod, shifts to the side of the path and dissolves into the shadows. Wherever he's gone, he's beyond even Raidou's keen senses.

Gouto nods to him, hopping off his shoulder and scampering up a tree for a safe view of the upcoming battle. Raidou draws in a breath and makes his way closer to the commotion, listening to the Lamia converse with one another.

"Isn't it a little boring, though?" one was complaining, earning her a scoff from another of her sisters.

"Says you. I'm not turning down easy meals and easy men." Her tittering laugh is an unpleasant cadence of hissing.

He stops behind one of the trees ringing a clearing, and with his eyes adjusted to the dark, it's easy to make out the details of the scene: six or seven Lamia, lazing about after another hunt, most of them fat with food or - a concerning thought - future children. Nearby is a massive mess of mud, branches and stone, which must serve as the nest of the family. One Lamia seems to be fast asleep, stretched out long across the forest floor, while the rest of her sisters converse among themselves. None of them have noticed a thing.

"But it's so _dull_ ," the first one complains, arms folded atop a large stone, the rest of her body coiled around it. "Sure it's easy, but where's the fun? The excitement?"

"You want fun and excitement, why don't you go play with the Kuzunoha?" the second challenges, and the rest of the Lamia fall deathly quiet. She laughs and throws her hair over her shoulder, satisfied to have asserted her position. "That's what I thought. So you can keep quiet and take your share or go off and find your own food."

Raidou's eyes scan the treetops, and it takes him three sweeps to finally spot Dahn, perched in position above the gathering. Their eyes meet. Dahn nods, and Raidou reaches for two of the tubes strapped to his chest.

The green light of his summoning tubes unlocking is nearly blinding in the shadows of the deep forest. The Lamia hiss and screech as Orthrus and Moh Shuvuu emerge, and through the cacophony Raidou steps forward, unsheathing his blade. He hears one shout his name, and then his concentration is on the battle and commanding his demons.

Moh Shuvuu's gales are effective as ever; she giggles with a childish glee every time her winds knock a Lamia senseless. She calls his name, calls for his attention and praise, but Raidou's focus remains on ducking claws and fangs and spells, on striking back with quick flashes of steel and watching for another figure in the chaos.

Dahn weaves in and out of the battle, taking advantage of the Lamia's single-minded focus on the Fourteenth. His sickle picks off weakened serpents with ease, slicing throats and piercing hearts with expert efficiency. He kills three Lamia this way before he's finally noticed. One of them catches sight of the bodies of her sisters and shrieks in rage and anguish. Orthrus sinks his fangs deep into the arm of a fourth while they're distracted, pulling her thrashing body to the forest floor where his second head snaps her neck, adding another to the body count and bringing their foes down to three. Dahn emerges from the shadows proper, and the remaining Lamia, sensing their impending end, strike out with desperation.

Dahn and Orthrus are forced to cooperate to fend off one of the serpents, and Moh Shuvuu's mocking laughter rings out as her wings kick up another gust of wind to stun the one charging for her. The third zeroes in on Raidou, her approach too fast to retaliate against when she lowers her body to the forest floor and slithers at astonishing speed. His blade slices her in the shoulder as she lunges, but her momentum ensures that the full weight of her body catches Raidou and slams him to the ground. Her tail coils around him, trapping him before he can throw her off.

"Just a boy," she spits in his face, even as her hands come to cradle his face. "Not even a man, and you ruin everything." Her fangs flash in the dim light as she sneers down at him. Her voice vibrates when she speaks, the notes burrowing into Raidou's mind in a way he recognizes and fights against. "The least you can do is give me children as strong as you."

She dips her head and kisses him. Her forked tongue and sonorous humming forces his mouth open beneath hers, where a liquid slips past his lips and over his tongue. Her blood, potent and heady, its taste rapidly turning from intolerably sour to addictively sweet.

Then she's being pulled off him. A blade crosses her throat and she's finished, body dropping heavy to the side, her tail releasing Raidou as she writhes in her death throes before falling still. Her death doesn't stop the pall rapidly descending over Raidou's mind. He keeps enough sense to call Orthrus and Moh Shuvuu back to their tubes before he turns his focus to his breathing and the rapid beating of his heart, chanting the Kuzunoha meditations under his breath on a repeating loop.

"Raidou?"

His head lifts slowly. Dahn stands a few feet away, coming up from a crouch over one of the bodies, brows drawing down in confusion. There's a quiet whisper in Raidou's mind, an intruder that sounds deceptively like himself: Dahn is strong. He's smart, driven, attractive. Wouldn't he be a perfect partner? Wouldn't it be wonderful, finding out how his skin would feel under Raidou's hands?

His fingers dig deep furrows in the dirt as Dahn approaches, struggling desperately against his body's new impulse to lunge for Dahn and rapidly failing.

"Get back!" Gouto snaps, but of course all Dahn can hear is a cat's yowl. He takes his eyes off Raidou to shoot Gouto a baffled look, and that split-second mistake is all it takes. Raidou's self-control snaps. He bursts into a blur of motion, and despite all his training, Dahn is too late in moving. Raidou's weight sends them tumbling across the floor in a tangle of limbs. His skills, still sharp despite the haze fogging his mind, allow him to control the fall; the surprise is transparent on Dahn's face as Raidou settles in a crouch over him, hands pinning Dahn's to the dirt.

"Raidou, what the -" And then Dahn cuts off his own question with a startled yelp when Raidou leans down, mouth attaching to a spot right under Dahn's ear. Soft hair tickles Raidou's skin, and he can feel Dahn shiver beneath him, feel the muscles in his wrist shifting as he flexes his hands in confused agitation. "Hey!"

The spell drives Raidou forward with the same inexorable determination that carries him through his duties. His mouth trails down Dahn's throat, but it's when he shifts his hands up, threads his fingers through Dahn's, that he gets the reaction he seeks. Dahn breath hitches in his chest, quiet, and he squeezes Raidou's fingers with his own.

Promptly before he wraps his legs tight around Raidou's waist and throws him off.

Raidou tumbles but recovers quickly, stopping in a crouch, head snapping up to find Dahn's fingers curling around something in his palm. The analytical parts of Raidou's brain that are still functioning leave him wary of the action, hesitating on his next move, but then Dahn is closing the distance between them. Raidou can't do anything but meet him halfway, concerns forgotten when Dahn embraces him willingly and tips his head for a kiss.

For a few seconds all Raidou can focus on is Dahn. The arms holding him close, the warmth of his body, the press of his lips. When Dahn's tongue darts out to lick at Raidou's mouth, it's all the coaxing the Fourteenth needs to grant him access. Dahn's tongue is hot and slick against his own -

Something is pressed to Raidou's tongue, and Dahn swiftly breaks the kiss off, clapping a hand over Raidou's mouth and nose before he can spit the foreign object out. His arm keeps Raidou pinned to his chest, and he growls out an annoyed "Just swallow it already" as Raidou struggles to free himself, struggles to breathe.

Raidou's mind is clearing even before he finally swallows the tablet, the Anti-Mind's bitter taste lingering on his tongue and behind his teeth, driving out the sweet pink fog. He stops his struggling, offers Dahn a short nod to his cautious, questioning look, and steadfastly ignores the heat building in his cheeks as he's released. Dahn scratches at the back of his neck, eyes averted.

"Damn... didn't even notice you get charmed. Shoulda been paying more attention. You all good?"

Raidou nods, a sharp, jerky motion that he can't quite control. His voice, at least, is even when he says, "You reacted quickly."

"Not the first time I've dealt with it. Fukoshi fight demons too, remember? I should tell you 'bout that time a squad..." Dahn pauses, then his mouth twists with regret. "Ah, forget it. Swore I'd take that story to my grave. Anyway, we should head back."

Raidou gives another nod, and takes the excuse to take point while Dahn casts one last look over the bodies, now beginning to fade without a consciousness to keep them in the human realm.

"Kids these days," Gouto mutters, and the only thing that stops Raidou from taking him by the scruff is his deep respect for his predecessor.


	2. baby you've been running through my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2: dirty talk. rating: teen+. modern au inspired by [this](http://amei.wratbox.com/meimeipics/site/images/ramen.jpg) crossover piece by [amei zhao](http://ameizhao.com/).

These days, Dahn waits to take his break until Jōhei walks into the shop. Most of the times he's entering with Akane, the two walking there together after school, and she always hides a smile behind her hand when she spots Dahn moving to hang up his apron. He proves his maturity by sticking his tongue out at her, grinning when it makes her laugh before shouting a warning back to the old man.

"If you keep feeding me," Jōhei says, as they walk out of the shop and Dahn shoves a container of fried rice to him, "I'll never get the chance to try the shop's food."

"So what? I cook all of it."

"Maybe I want a different example of your expertise."

Dahn huffs as they settle on the bench behind the shop, eyeing Jōhei who, absolutely unperturbed, puts his hands together in silent thanks before popping the lid off the container. Dahn's readying his retort when he hears an all too familiar meow and sees the hangaround stray hop onto Jōhei's end of the bench, staring blatantly at his meal. No doubt its focus is mainly on the shrimp.

"Don't feed it," Dahn demands instead, even though he's resigned to the fact that Jōhei will do as he damn well pleases. He proves it by plucking a shrimp from the rice and holding it out for the black cat as Dahn watches. He slumps back against the bench with a grumble, ignoring the soft chuckle from his left.

Jōhei makes a point of telling Dahn how delicious the food is when he finally takes a bite. Dahn knows when he's being buttered up, Jōhei's done it plenty of times before, but he allows himself to preen for the praise anyway. They settle then, Dahn chattering about idle things as Johei eats, responding with quiet hums and nods of his head to show he's listening. He feeds the cat between bites, much to Dahn's chagrin - the furball will be digging through their cans this time tomorrow because of Jōhei.

Then Dahn looks up and happens to catch a piece of rice stuck to the corner of Jōhei's mouth, and it's too good of an opportunity to pass up. Before Jōhei can take another bite Dahn has moved in, licking the rice away. Jōhei stares at him as he swallows it, and Dahn only offers a grin in response, leaning in to kiss him.

He never gets tired of it. The press and glide of their lips, slow and languid, is downright addictive. It sends a shiver down Dahn's spine, makes his fingers itch to touch Jōhei, to muss his perfect hair and perfect clothes. They kiss until they run out of air, but Dahn stays close, leaning his forehead against Jōhei's and watching the flutter of those long lashes, the slight part of his soft lips, how bright his blush shows up against his skin. He's too fucking beautiful, and it ignites a maddening heat under Dahn's skin every time.

"One of these days, I'm gonna get you to myself proper."

His house is on the smaller side, and it's rare for both Akane and the old man to both be out for any great length of time. Jōhei's family has a goddamn mansion, but Jōhei has yet to extend Dahn an invitation to see it up close - not that it offends Dahn. The place gives him the creeps even in broad daylight. But both these things mean they haven't had the chance to go further than heavy makeouts and touching over clothes, and Dahn knows himself enough to know it's going to drive him to madness one of these days.

Jōhei hums at the words, a casual acknowledgement, but his eyes never stray from Dahn's and it gives his interest away. He tilts his head, offering himself freely when Dahn dips his head to kiss the stretch of neck peeking above the collar of Jōhei's school jacket.

"I'll lay you out, take my time picking you apart," he murmurs, sucking at a spot under Jōhei's jaw. Wondering if it'll bruise as easy as Dahn thinks it will. "Get my hands all over you like I've been itchin' to do. Find the spots that drive you wild..." A light nip at Jōhei's ear, and Dahn feels him shiver. "And really make you squirm." He presses a kiss to Jōhei's jaw, feels him tilt his head, searching for his mouth. Dahn dodges in favor of winding him higher. "Wanna see how good you'll look when you're outta your mind. You're gonna sound so sweet - "

The cat yowls, making them both start. Jōhei's quick reflexes are the only thing keeping the food in his lap from spilling all over the ground. Dahn gives the animal the most poisonous look he can muster.

"Do you mind."

Jōhei hides his smile behind his hand, a habit Dahn is pretty sure he picked up from Akane. Dahn leans back into his space, fully prepared to try and pick up from where he was so rudely interrupted, until a hand on his chest halts him.

Jōhei holds up his phone, the time displayed on his lock screen. "Your break ends in two minutes." Before Dahn can respond, he sees Jōhei's eyes move downward. Suddenly he becomes incredibly aware of the fact that his dick has moved to half mast just from detailing a fantasy. At least he's not alone; Jōhei's legs are crossed rather tightly after that talk.

Dahn grins. "You could join me in the bathroom."

"Absolutely not," Jōhei deadpans, and Dahn laughs as he leans back. There's no way he'd let that be their first time anyway. A rushed quickie in the cramped employee-only bathroom of his family's ramen shop? It's a surprise his dick isn't dead from the thought. Dahn moves to his feet, but he catches Jōhei's hand before he goes, gives it a squeeze.

"See you inside?"

Jōhei doesn't hide his smile this time. His thumb rubs over Dahn's large, uneven knuckles. "Of course."

Dahn makes himself let go and head for the back entrance, where he can bypass anyone else noticing his current 'condition'. The last thing he sees of Jōhei is the cat stretched out across his lap, looking perfectly content as he feeds it another piece of shrimp.


	3. to sink down under your skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3: biting. rating: mature. (has actual sex, except it's all vaguely described. you're welcome.)

There are times where it feels like Dahn is desperate to get away from himself. When these moods hit, he lashes out, self-hatred turned outward before finding its way back in. Sometimes that overbearing confidence returns, as if Dahn could become the man he used to be once more. Even now his role in the near apocalypse can be too much for him to bear.

Raidou knows Dahn's mind has spiraled into darker depths now without words. A sharp bloom of pain cuts through the haze of pleasure, Dahn's hips stilling as he sinks his teeth deep into the meat of Raidou's shoulder. He shudders not with gratification but with disgust, body strung out tight, a wire ready to snap. Raidou manages to regain enough sense to react to the change, to thread fingers through Dahn's hair, dark and thick, tug gently at the strands until Dahn finally lifts his head and meets Raidou's mouth with his own.

Raidou tastes the copper of his own blood on Dahn's lips, his teeth, but he's been in too many battles to be phased by it. Dahn tries to rush, to devour, as though he might stop being himself and become Raidou if he tries hard enough. But Raidou refuses to cooperate. He keeps his own pace slow and languid despite the tiny noises of agitation Dahn makes, and he waits Dahn out. Once again time proves him the victor as Dahn surrenders to him, slow down to meet him halfway. Raidou kisses him, rubs his hands over Dahn's back, his sides in slow, reassuring sweeps until he feels Dahn shudder once more, the anxious tension in his muscles finally releasing.

Dahn goes willingly to his back when Raidou pushes him, eyes dark with want but no longer lit by a terrible manic light. He opens his mouth to speak, stays quiet when a slender finger is pressed to his lips. When Raidou leans down to kiss him, Dahn doesn't make it a battle. His kiss is sweet now, a rough sort of tenderness, and it's Raidou's turn to shudder. And when Raidou sinks back on him, rides him with fluid rolls of his hips, Dahn still bites and scratches. He leaves rings in the shape of his teeth on Raidou's pale skin, raises welts on his thighs and hips, but there's no more blood. He's leaving his mark on Raidou rather than trying to escape himself through him.

Later, when Raidou puts himself back together and returns to his duties, his uniform will make the marks itch. But it will be an easy price to pay for this moment now, to feel teeth and nails dig into his skin, to hear Dahn's choked moan as he crests and falls; to be rolled onto his back, Dahn's mouth latched to his throat as a calloused hand strokes Raidou to his own peak; to lie there with Dahn in the aftermath, sweat slicked bodies twined together, Raidou's head on Dahn's bicep and Dahn's breaths ruffling Raidou's hopelessly messy hair.

Raidou would never turn his back on the Capital, but it's Dahn who reminds him, allows him, to be human.


	4. conqueror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4: begging. rating: explicit. (actual sex described in actual outright detail, holy shit.)

Despite all evidence to the contrary, Dahn never loses the certainty that he will triumph over Raidou one day. Oftentimes it leads them to sparring. It's never a hardship to oblige Dahn with a practice bout; he's a formidable opponent in his own right, and being able to fight him without the threat of Dahn actually trying to kill him is good exercise for Raidou as well. Today's bout is pure melee, nothing but fists and feet - a weaker point for Raidou and, as he's discovering, a stronger one for Dahn. Fifteen minutes in and several blows landed on each other, a high kick from Dahn connects with Raidou's chest and nearly sends him sprawling back against the ground. Raidou keeps his feet, but Dahn catches him before he can retaliate, one arm wrapping around Raidou's throat in a threat, his other hand catching a wrist to wrench Raidou's arm up tight against his back.

"Call it," Dahn demands; the slightest twitch in the wrong direction has him tightening the arm around Raidou's neck, cutting off his breath in inches.

Raidou turns his head, carefully, to get a better judgment of Dahn's condition. He can feel the fukoshi's chest heaving against his back from their exertion, but his eyes are bright with determination, lips curved in a grin. Raidou considers his options alongside the heat that's been coiling in his gut through the spar, the same heat being stoked by the sound of Dahn's breathing and the tension Raidou can feel in his muscles.

He makes a calculated move sideways.

"Please," Raidou whispers, and watches the surprise break through Dahn's confident smirk. He blinks at Raidou, but he's quick to recover, brows pulling together and mouth curling down in an expression almost imperious. His eyes never leave Raidou's.

"Please what?"

"Please," Raidou repeats, a shiver snaking down his spine, licking his lips as Dahn's eyes darken. The nail in the coffin is when he adds, voice pitched low and rough, "I need you."

Raidou grunts when Dahn shoves him to the floor, managing to roll onto his back before the fukoshi is on him, mouth hot and heavy on his own. Raidou receives him gratefully, curling arms around him and matching the fukoshi's fervor, offering another shiver when teeth tug at his lower lip.

"Tell me what you need," Dahn rasps, fingers making quick work of the clasps of his cape. Raidou stops him from reaching for his belts, opting to remove his tubes and weapons himself, enjoying the way Dahn's eyes track the practiced movements of his fingers. He rolls to the side, just enough to set his items a safe distance away.

"I need - " Raidou's breath comes short. Dahn's taken advantage of his position to get his mouth at a vulnerable ear, sucking at the lobe, teeth nipping gently at sensitive skin. Raidou chooses to discard some of his careful composure. "Touch me."

One of Dahn's hands slide up, fingers splaying wide over Raidou's stomach. The effect is ruined by the clothing separating their skin. Raidou's jaw clenches in uncharacteristic annoyance when he feels the grin pressed into the skin of his neck. He turns his head to wipe it away with a hard kiss full of heat and hunger, gratified when he feels more than hears the moan that gets lost between their mouths. Both of their hands are moving, navigating clothing between consuming kisses, throwing them aside without care until they're finally skin to skin, bodies stretched out against each other.

Somewhere along the way it turned from Raidou on his back to sitting in Dahn's lap, from unraveling Dahn at the seams to Raidou damning himself with every word. Dahn says _Speak_ and Raidou does, demands hands on his hips, teeth at his throat, a thigh against his aching cock. Raidou shudders as he ruts against Dahn's leg, face buried in a broad shoulder, fingers digging into sweat-slicked skin. "Damn," Dahn swears in his ear, only to repeat it with more feeling as he digs his fingers into the meat of Raidou's ass, taking control of the movements of his hips. Forces Raidou to grind down against him with a wordless gasp.

"Please," he says again, not certain what he's asking for. Dahn responds anyway. One hand leaves his ass to curl around his cock, making Raidou buck up into his grip. The other slides down and inward, fingers rubbing at the pucker of Raidou's hole. Without oil to ease the way they don't penetrate, but as wound up as he is, the simple stimulation is enough. He comes over Dahn's fingers, nails digging deep into his skin, body shivering and twitching. And when he has the mind for it he tangles fingers in Dahn's hair and tugs his head back, sucking and biting at his throat as Dahn strokes himself to release, leaving wet trails on Raidou's stomach and thighs. They stay tangled together, enjoying the heat of each other despite the mess.

The moment is ruined when Dahn huffs out, "I woulda won if you hadn't played distraction."

Raidou smiles and keeps running his fingers through Dahn's thick curls. "You left one of my arms free. I would have broken the hold."

The ensuing silence, followed by Dahn bearing his entire weight down on Raidou, says enough. He hides his chuckle against Dahn's shoulder and lies there with him until they're mutually disgusted by the cling of stale sweat and cum. As they clean up, Raidou decides to keep the fact of Dahn's true victory to himself.

He's at his best when striving for better, after all.


	5. something to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5: body swap. rating: explicit.

"Maybe a change of perspective will teach you brutes how to treat a lady!" the Leanan Sidhe had said, moments before vertigo overcame Raidou with no warning. It felt like the earth had fallen out from beneath his feet but he was still standing, the world spinning far too fast, nothing more than a blur of color and noise. And when it was over, the Leanan Sidhe was gone and Raidou was a couple inches taller, broader in everything, and staring himself in the face.

Narumi had been quick to vacate the office once Raidou and Dahn had told him the entire story. He'd claimed it was to give them 'space to think', but Raidou suspects he'd simply been too unnerved by seeing their respective mannerisms in different bodies to stick around. Not that Raidou blamed him, exactly. Hours later and he still hasn't quite adjusted to the differences Dahn's body have presented him with. As Raidou is putting together theories and clues, Dahn is stretching out Raidou's body, settling into the skin for as long as he'll be in it. He'd complained earlier about the difference in height and how it affected his sense of balance, but he's since adjusted to it, and Raidou looks up from his notebook (claimed from the holster Dahn was now wearing) to watch, with some amusement, as Dahn performs some more acrobatic maneuvers. Testing how Raidou's body responds to moves Dahn is used to doing with ease. It's entertaining, somehow, to watch his own body be put through paces by someone else.

Then Dahn moves into a one-armed handstand, yelps, and promptly collapses to the floor in an incredibly graceless heap.

"Dahn?"

"Narumi needs to take care of the damn floor," Dahn grouses, pushing himself up to a sitting position and giving his - Raidou's - palm a baleful look. "Splinter."

Raidou raises a brow even as he's rising to his feet to fetch the first aid kit Narumi keeps stocked. He settles in front of Dahn, taking his hand and searching for the offender with a careful eye. "I didn't think a splinter would get to you."

"Usually it don't! Your hands are sensitive."

Raidou considers this as he removes the splinter with a pair of tweezers. The lack of feeling in Dahn's hands and arms had been one of the first things he'd noted upon inhabiting the fukoshi's body. It made a certain amount of sense; Raidou remembers being told the Death Wards had to be tattooed into the skin with a poison in order to avoid having one's own luck consumed by the locusts. That doesn't come without consequences. Raidou considers this new information as he plucks the splinter free and puts the tweezers aside.

"Thanks." Dahn moves to take his hand back, but Raidou is faster, catching it before he can. He doesn't see Dahn's face (his own face), but he can hear the confusion when Dahn says his name.

He contemplates the new perspective offered to Dahn. Takes in the sight of his own hand, so slender and pale when cradled in Dahn's larger, rougher palm. And then he turns it over and rubs his thumb across the knuckles, just as Dahn does to him, lifting his head to take in his reaction. Raidou doesn't feel much from Dahn's injured, tainted skin, but the burst of color in Dahn's face tells him he's in a much different position.

"How does it feel?"

"Ain't we supposed to be figuring out a way to fix this?" Dahn tries to take his hand back again. Upon realizing Raidou refuses to let go, he huffs a sigh and settles. "... feels nice, I guess."

Raidou hums in answer, nodding. He lifts Dahn's hand to his mouth, kissing the tips of his fingers, feeling the way they twitch in surprise at the touch. He moves down to the palm, pressing his lips to the center, eyes moving back to Dahn's face.

Raidou has always known how to affect an intimidating air, how to shake information out of targets with his stare alone, but it's another thing to experience it himself, to have Dahn staring him down through his own eyes. It gives him a moment of pause up until he recognizes the signs of budding interest in himself: the beginning of dilation in the pupils, the unconscious part of his mouth, the fixation upon a certain point. Raidou maintains eye contact as he moves lower, tugging the cuff of his uniform jacket up just enough to kiss over the sensitive pulse point of his wrist.

"This is weird," Dahn mutters, yet he's the one to reach out and tug Raidou in for a kiss. With eyes closed and mouths occupied by one another, it's easier to forget their situation. Dahn still kisses him the same way, eager and always somewhat clumsy, and Raidou's brain tunes into that rather than the unusual softness of his lips. When they part, Raidou sees his face but Dahn's heat and drive behind his eyes, remembers his kiss and the little twitch of his fingers, a reaction Raidou would never have. He pushes Dahn down on his back, utilizing his own muscle against him, and sucks a pale, calloused finger into his mouth.

Dahn sucks in a sharp breath and shivers underneath Raidou. His hand is on Raidou's shoulder but he makes no move to push him off, eyes focused on the finger trapped in wet heat, each suck or brush of Raidou's tongue making the free fingers twitch. Raidou releases the finger and moves on to another, repeating the process until Dahn drags him down into a hungry kiss, body arching up against Raidou to show him the fruit of his efforts. Raidou smiles against his mouth and shoves him back down.

His fingers are quick with the buttons of his jacket and shirt, remembering the movements with ease, leaving his mouth to press kisses and bites down Dahn's chest and stomach. Digs his teeth in to sting and bruise, knowing that he'll be wearing them later but for now it's Dahn who swears, fingers curled tight at Raidou's shoulder. He takes advantage of all the sensitive spots - licking at the hollow of Dahn's throat, biting at the junction of neck and shoulder, digging his fingers in against Dahn's sides. Raidou doesn't bother divesting Dahn of any more clothing than necessary, opening dress slacks and tugging out his dick to suck at the head. He focuses on what works best for him, plays his own body, and when he lick at the spot just under the head Dahn tugs his hair so hard it makes his scalp sting. He cusses the air blue, Raidou's voice saying words he'd never use, and it makes Raidou smile against the shaft of his cock, thick and stiff with blood.

He works Dahn with his mouth and his fist, quick strokes and tight suction, working him high and fast. His thighs tense and he curses Raidou when his free hand grips down tight, pressure along more sensitive places as he keeps Dahn pinned to the floor. When Dahn comes, thick and hot over his tongue, Raidou swallows and works him through until the pulling turns to pushing. He sits up, wiping at his mouth and taking in the sight of himself laid out and debauched on the floor, skin flushed and eyes dark. And Raidou always understood the reasons why Dahn liked taking him apart, but he begins to understand it on a level deeper than intellectual at the sight.

"Damn," Dahn croaks, voice a little ragged around the edges, and Raidou wonders just how loud he'd gotten. Whether Narumi might be facing a noise complaint later. He puts those thoughts aside in favor of fixing his slacks while Dahn recovers, scrubbing at his face. He's working on the shirt when he feels Dahn tugging him again, letting himself be drawn into another kiss. "You wanted to get yourself off that much or what?"

"It was interesting," Raidou admits, redoing the buttons of his shirt and jacket, "but no. I wanted to get you off."

Dahn snorts, tugging him down to press a kiss to Raidou's forehead. "Hell, if that's how it is for you when I get my hands on you..."

Raidou rolls his eyes, smoothing out creases before he sits up. "Get ready. We'll be heading to the Akarana Corridor soon."

"Not before I return the favor," Dahn insists, and Raidou yields as he's pulled into another kiss, as hands slide down his stomach and between his legs.

They postpone the trip to the Corridor by a full day.


	6. i'll drive you wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 6: bondage (+orgasm denial). rating: explicit.

It'd taken some convincing to get here, Dahn laid out across the bed with his wrists tied to the bed post, but it'd been entirely worth the debate. Worth it to see the way he twists across the sheets as Raidou strokes him cock, how he buries his face in the pillow one second only to toss his head back the next, restless in the face of relentless pleasure and having no control in how it's given to him. It's a sight Raidou knows he'll be thinking about for a while yet.

Then there's a telltale twitching under Raidou's palm. He pulls his hand away and Dahn outright _snarls_ , teeth bared, arms straining against the ropes. Raidou lets him thrash out the physical frustration and keeps a careful eye on Dahn's wrists - with the dulled feedback the poison has caused, it would be all too easy for him to break skin open without realizing. When Dahn finally collapses back against the sheets, chest heaving, Raidou takes the opportunity to check on his wrists. A lack of blood has him settling on the edge of the mattress, reaching out to run a hand through Dahn's sweat-soaked hair as he levels Dahn with a chiding look. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep pulling."

Dahn's laughter is coarse, a sharp bark of sound roughened with need. "You - you truss me up like a hog'n you got the nerve to tell _me_ off?"

"It's less incentive to give you release."

Dahn shudders at the word, and in his periphery Raidou can see the way his hips twitch upward, mindlessly seeking some friction to bring him relief. His skin is hot and slick to the touch, cock wet and stiff after being brought to the edge and denied three times over. It's all more thrilling than Raidou had been expecting. To have Dahn's strength bound and tied, to make him helpless and see how much he can take before his pride finally gives way to desperation... Raidou has been hard in his slacks for a while now, but it's easy to ignore in favor of testing what new way he can wind Dahn up and leave him aching.

Dahn gulps a couple deep breaths of air, fingers flexing to vent energy that has no other outlet. He's trying for some sense of composure and, as Raidou watches, not succeeding very well. His entire body is wound tight - thighs tense, toes curled, arms braced for the next inevitable attempt he makes to free himself from the ropes. Raidou weighs the options before him.

"Be good and I'll give you what you want."

The twitch Dahn's dick gives at the words outs him before he even speaks. "What's that involve." Raidou bites back his smile before he risks riling Dahn back up.

"No pulling - "

Dahn growls, deep in his chest. "Raidou..."

"No pulling," Raidou repeats, tone stern. He stares Dahn down until he mutters a curse under his breath and slumps into the mattress. Raidou doesn't press for a verbal confirmation. He slides his hand down to Dahn's chest, lingers over the frenetic pace of his heart before continuing the path south. His whole body has gone still at Raidou's touch, his eyes fixed on Raidou's, and it's a heady thing to experience. "Let me take care of you."

Dahn's mouth twists at the wording, the flush on his cheeks darkening. It's charming how genuine sentiment can fluster him. "Ain't that kinda guy," he points out, and Raidou knows. They met because of Dahn's drive to take charge and save another, after all. He leans down, kisses Dahn soft and brief, enjoys the tremor passing through the body beneath his hand.

"Convenient, that you haven't been given a choice."

He pulls away then, moving to finally undress with quick efficiency. He settles between Dahn's legs once the last piece of clothing drops to the floor, one hand braced on Dahn's thigh, the other slipping down below his cock, seeking the clutch of his hole. He's already been opened up by Raidou's fingers but it's as much a test as it is to check how much more preparation Dahn will need. Raidou slips two fingers into him, eyes locked on Dahn as his breathing picks back up, as his body shudders; muscle clenches down on Raidou's fingers but Dahn's arms remain still, fingers flexing and hands shifting to vent the need to test the ropes. His hips shift but he stops himself from pressing down into Raidou's fingers. Raidou smiles at that; Dahn is smart and cautious, still has enough sense to be careful of testing Raidou's unspoken terms.

He squeezes Dahn's thigh in appreciation, pleased by the way the muscle jumps under his hand in response. Dahn remains still as Raidou shifts to slick his fingers from the oil jar sitting a safe distance aside, and after coating his cock he pushes into Dahn without delay. For a long second the tight heat forces Raidou to pause and recollect himself, a shiver winding down his spine; when he comes back to his senses he finds Dahn grinning at him, clearly aware of Raidou's slip up.

Raidou digs his nails into Dahn's thighs and starts his pace, slow and steady, enough to drive Dahn higher but not enough to satisfy. Watches as Dahn unravels for a fourth time, shuddering and shifting against the sheets, but always careful not to pull the ropes or fight Raidou's grip on his hips. His eyes are screwed shut, teeth digging into his lower lip when he's not panting or cursing Raidou out. He's absolutely intoxicating to watch.

When Raidou leans down to kiss his jaw it shifts his angle, makes Dahn's breathing stutter and his body jerk. He clenches down on Raidou, and Raidou gives in to his own body's urges, his next push in quicker, rougher. It's worth it for the groan that it punches out of Dahn.

"You're incredible," he whispers, just before he wraps a hand around Dahn's dick.

Wound as tight as he is, it doesn't take much. Three strokes, all timed in careful rhythm with Raidou's thrusts, and Dahn gives a wordless shout as he comes, back arching from the mattress. Raidou lets him, fucks him through it, burying his noises against Dahn's neck as he chases his own release. He loses himself in physical sensation until he registers Dahn's voice, the rough rasp of his words as he talks.

"C'mon, Raidou. Give it to me." He rocks his hips back hard, makes Raidou shudder and gasp. "Wanna feel you."

And Raidou is gone, thrusting up hard into Dahn and biting down on his shoulder as he comes, the fukoshi's pleased rumble sending a final shudder through him. He lets himself sprawl out across Dahn's body, listens to the strong beat of his heart and drifts in the afterglow. He feels a kiss pressed to the top of his head and doesn't fight the smile that curls his mouth.

"This is nice'n all, but I'd appreciate getting my arms back sometime today."

Raidou chuckles, lets himself rest a few seconds longer to tease before he finally pushes himself up to cut Dahn's bindings. It's worth it when strong arms wrap around him and immediately pull him back down.


	7. party girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 7: crossdressing. modern au (the moderning) once again inspired by [this](http://amei.wratbox.com/meimeipics/site/images/ramen.jpg) crossover piece by [amei zhao](http://ameizhao.com/). rating: teen+, to be on the safe side.

"Remind me why I'm here," Dahn asks as he's helping Akane into her jacket. The question earns him a huff and a light swat on the shoulder from his sister.

"Because Jōhei and I need help getting ready for the school festival. Especially Jōhei!"

Dahn eyes the stack of folded clothing next to Jōhei, who's sitting by patiently, a light novel open in his hand. The increasing sense of dread he has toward it is absolutely irrational and incredibly real. He loops the tie around Akane's neck, sliding it under the collar of her dress shirt. "Ain't you been in a yukata enough times by now to handle it?"

Predictably, Akane's face goes bright red. "W-well, yes, but I can't - how could you suggest that? It'd be improper for me to dress Jōhei!"

Any other man and Dahn wouldn't think about having this conversation with Akane. Any other man and Dahn would be doing everything in his power to keep them ten feet apart at all times, but Jōhei's different. Granted, most of that is due to the fact Dahn knows Jōhei's interest lies in _him_ , not Akane, but still. He snorts, careful when he starts tying the knot around her neck. "Pretty sure Jōhei wouldn't care."

Akane's tone is displeased when she says, "Maybe I care." That combined with the hard pinch she delivers to his side tells Dahn that she's done with this line of conversation. He grimaces at the sting and takes the warning. But Akane's not as done as he thinks, because as she turns to the mirror to check her appearance, she sniffs and adds, "Besides, I didn't think you'd have any complaints about helping him dress."

It's alarming how fast Dahn's face heats up. He shoots a look to Jōhei, who hasn't taken his attention from his novel, but the smile on his face says he's paying attention. When he turns back to Akane, her own smile is as mischievous as it is triumphant. Dahn surrenders with a groan.

After smoothing out a few hundred invisible creases, Akane turns away from the mirror, her smile becoming shyer by the second. "How do I look?"

Opposite of Jōhei's more traditional yukata, Akane had chosen a modern suit to wear. Colored in similar soft whites and blues to Akane's regular wardrobe and altered to fit after being bought second-hand, it frames her figure well, gives her a sense of authority despite her true gentle demeanor. Dahn considers her as she tucks a curl behind her ear, a nervous gesture that's as ineffective as ever given how it bounces right back into place.

He turns to Jōhei, who's since lifted his head from his book. "You're gonna be with her the whole night, right? Make sure no one gets any funny ideas."

Akane sputters. "Brother!"

He laughs, tugs her in by the waist to drop a kiss on her forehead. "Gotta cover the bases! You're gonna knock 'em dead."

"You look very handsome, Akane," Jōhei adds, and Akane's smile gains some strength as she extracts herself from Dahn's embrace.

"Thank you. I'll leave you two to it." She heads for the door, calls back over her shoulder, "Don't take too long or Jōhei and I will be late!"

The door shuts quietly behind her. When Dahn turns to Jōhei he's already standing, hands pulling the buttons of his shirt open. He takes a breath and grabs the folded yukata, doing his best not to get distracted by all the pale skin being revealed to him; they're under a time limit and Akane likely won't wander far, there's no room for distraction here. Thankfully it gets easier to focus when he's actually working on closing the yukata up properly. It's a quiet affair, Dahn's concentration bent toward remembering steps and executing them properly.

"Does Akane wear yukata often?" Jōhei asks suddenly while Dahn is checking the ohashori folds.

"Huh? Yeah, for special occasions and stuff like that. She's worn one for a shop event a couple'a times." He squints at the folds critically, taking a second to smooth them out before finally deciding he's satisfied and moving on to the obi. "Why?"

"You're efficient at putting someone in a yukata. I thought you might have helped her whenever she wears one."

"Eh, when she was younger anyway. She manages herself these days." Dahn can't help frowning as he says it. His hands suddenly remember being smaller. He remembers a chubby face and grasping fingers, a laugh of startled delight at the first pop of the fireworks. He's had a lot of arguments with Akane lately, about him babying her when she's becoming her own woman.

"Dahn?"

He snaps out of his memories and shakes his head, doesn't meet Jōhei's gaze as his hands work on tying the obi. It takes him a couple of tries, but eventually he's got a proper bow, nodding to himself as he steps back. "Turn around?"

Jōhei obeys. And of course the sight of him punches Dahn in the gut, he shouldn't have expected otherwise. Jōhei's pretty enough in his school uniform and casual clothing. Wrapped up in purple and floral patterns, slim build shown off by the dark obi around his waist, he only looks better.

"So?" Jōhei smiles, something soft and coy that makes Dahn's heart clench. "How do I look?"

"Like I should be telling Akane to keep an eye on you instead."

Jōhei chuckles, tugging Dahn in for a kiss that's sweet but all too brief. "We'll be fine."

Dahn's about to say something, but then Akane's knocking on the door, calling about putting on 'finishing touches'; Dahn has no involvement in makeup to speak of, so he reluctantly vacates the bathroom to give the two the space they need. They have to dash out the door by the time they finish and the most Dahn sees of them is a blur of colors and Akane hurriedly calling out her farewells.

Jōhei makes certain to rectify that. Dahn's working on menial house tasks when his phone buzzes and he's utterly unprepared for what he sees. It's a shot of Akane and Jōhei, and on one hand Akane looks so light and carefree, face scrunched up as she laughs at something. Her makeup has been done to contour her face, emphasize her cheekbones for a sharper look, but she's still wearing her lip gloss and eye liner. Jōhei, on the other hand -

Akane's softened his features, made his pretty eyes and long lashes stand out with liner and mascara. A light purple eyeshadow has been matched to his yukata and carefully applied. Black lip liner on his top lip and a shiny coat of gloss on the lower draws attention to the curve of his mouth, makes Dahn want nothing more than to grab and kiss the sense out of Jōhei. He has to put his phone down and cool down for a few seconds after that.

Most of the photos he receives after that are easier to handle. Various shots of Akane and Jōhei around the school festival, enjoying themselves; eating food, visiting booths and events, helping out their own classes. One particular photo of note shows Akane arm-in-arm with that Nagi girl, who's dressed like she's one step from participating in a horse riding show. Despite the choice it compliments her figure well, makes her look smart in that green jacket and high boots. What catches Dahn's attention is the odd color in Akane's cheeks and the smile on Nagi's face - an incredibly rare expression for someone like her. Dahn makes a mental note to talk to Akane about _that_ later.

The last picture he receives makes him reconsider it. It must've been taken by Akane, because it's a shot of Jōhei from behind. His stance is one of poise and grace and his head is turned to the camera, eye half-closed and - staring straight at Dahn. His breath catches at the sight. It feels like Jōhei is beckoning him with his gaze alone, and - all Dahn can hope is that it was a miracle of timing, because he's caught between the initial arousal and a fresh sense of panic at the idea of Jōhei intentionally giving _his sister_ that kind of look, camera or no.

He still saves it with the others before finding something else to focus his sudden restless energy on.

It's not long after that when he hears the front door open. He heads out front to be greeted by the sight of Akane laughing at something, her jacket open and tie loose, arm curled around Jōhei's, who has chosen to hold his geta now rather than continue wearing them. They make a pretty picture, and Dahn's not above being proud at the distinct lack of jealousy he feels over that.

"You two have a good time?"

Akane beams and accepts the kiss he presses to her cheek without comment. "I'll tell you all about it. Jōhei, why don't you wash up and change here before you head home?"

Jōhei nods, affecting a bow that Dahn's certain is more for show than anything before he ascends the stairs to the bathroom. Dahn takes Akane's hand and lets her lead him to the couch, smiling throughout her recounting of the festival. She's practically glowing; it's rare to see her so openly happy these days, and Dahn soaks up as much of it as he possibly can.

Jōhei emerges in a matter of minutes, efficient as ever, back in casual clothing and mostly makeup-free. Akane rises from her seat to take her turn, kissing Dahn and Jōhei both on the cheek as she passes, her voice trailing up the stairs after her as she wishes Jōhei a good night. They share a look when the bathroom door clicks closed, then make a mutual beeline for the front door. As soon as they're out of the house Dahn hooks an arm around Jōhei's waist and pulls him close.

"You did this on purpose."

Jōhei smiles, the shape of his mouth still highlighted by liner and gloss. "It seemed a shame to not wear it for you."

Dahn doesn't bother with a reply beyond finally kissing Jōhei like he's yearned to do for hours, damn whoever might see them. The hand curling tight in his hair tells Dahn he's not alone in the sentiment. They kiss hard and hungry, trying to devour one another until the need for oxygen forces them apart, breathing each other's air because neither are willing to pull away any further. Jōhei touches his mouth and gives a soft, surprised hum.

"Akane picks high-quality makeup. I don't think that smudged at all."

Dahn snorts and kisses him again. It's a series of short kisses than anything, breath stolen for starved lungs between each one, but Jōhei offers no complaints. His body remains pressed flush to Dahn's until he presents Dahn's mouth with his hand instead, withdrawing from his embrace slow and with obvious reluctance.

The makeup still hasn't smudged. It's hell for Dahn to resist tugging him in again. Instead he asks, because he's a proper gentleman and in no way has any ulterior motives, "You want me to walk you home?"

Jōhei shakes his head, dares to step in and press one last kiss to Dahn's lips before he turns away. "Goodnight, Dahn."

"Yeah, night."

He watches Jōhei until he disappears up the road, then he heads inside and locks the door behind him. His limbs and lips are tingling, a buzz he's become all too familiar with after being around Jōhei, but exhaustion is setting in as well and sending confusing messages through his body. When a yawn threatens to crack his jaw he decides to see how sleep goes and heads for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later sees him showered, teeth brushed and starting to drift off in bed. The buzz is faint now but still present, and a sudden urge has Dahn nearly dropping his phone when he snatches it from the bedside table, the glare of the screen waking him enough to make navigating to that night's photos an easier task. He stares at Jōhei staring back at him, a dark look full of intention from over his shoulder - but more likely to be Dahn projecting his own desires on the photo.

He touches his mouth, remembers the way they kissed on the front step and shivers. Drops the phone back on the table and rolls over on his stomach, eyes drifting closed.

He dreams of endless green. Of the cacophony of a thousand insect wings. Of a strange boy with a cape and a sword, with pale skin and blue-gray eyes that haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes on the au for anyone interested: akane and jōhei are still in high school. dahn's graduated and has yet to seek higher education. the fujitas are a mystery to everyone beyond being rich and weird. dahn and akane's mom died when akane was young and akijiro never fully recovered from the loss.
> 
> also, i know little to nothing about makeup or yukata. let me catch those hands if i got something wrong.


	8. under the cover of night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 8: wet dreams. prompt substituted into the list. rating: mature.

The woods around the village are dense and deep and far too quiet. Raidou's hand lingers on the hilt of his sword as he walks. There's an electricity to the air, strange but unfamiliar, not the presence of a demon but something more natural. A tension waiting to snap. Nature is holding its breath and Raidou listens, waits for his cue.

There comes the faintest snapping of a twig underfoot. Quick reflexes are all that save his body from being carved by the sickle, the ring of weapons loud, too loud, as Dahn glares at him from the other side. Raidou opens his mouth to speak but he's given no chance, forced to pull away when a fist aims for his gut and then back to defense when Dahn crosses the distance between them with a leap.

The fight is long and difficult. Raidou barely has time to breathe with Dahn in his face, constantly attacking. He turns the tables and Dahn is cussing as he falls back, has to give ground to Raidou's strikes, the sparks of their weapons clashing making his eyes glow. Raidou shoves him back and reaches for one of the tubes on his chest, and it proves to be his last mistake.

Dahn tackles him but Raidou controls the fall, manages to come out on top of the fukoshi, Dahn's hands fisted in his jacket and Raidou's blade at his throat. Dahn snarls up at him, feral and wild, and one hard tug has Raidou pulled into a kiss as vicious as their fight. Time seems to spin out from the second Raidou kisses back. Snippets of images come back to him: his sword tossed aside and Dahn's hands under his clothes, his touch cool and dry and alien. Raidou shoved back to the ground, cape and jacket discarded with Dahn's jinbaori, shuddering as teeth drag against the shell of his ear. Raidou on his back and Dahn between his legs, mouth open to the fukoshi's tongue.

Raidou jerks up into the hand that presses over his stiff cock, dragging his nails over Dahn's skin to hear him groan in his ear, a low, gravelly breath of "Jōhei" -

 

Raidou wakes with a start. A cold sweat sticks his clothes to his skin and the ache between his legs has panic rushing through his veins. The inn room feels far too confining despite its size. He tosses the covers aside, ignores the grumblings Narumi makes in his sleep, ignores Gouto's keen eyes watching his back as he steps out onto the balcony and into the night.

The oppressive atmosphere of the village, of fear and mistrust, is much more tolerable at night. Now there's nothing more than the cool, clean air and the sounds of wildlife, and Raidou breathes in deep, lets it calm him. Sits on the wood and closes his eyes, focuses on the Kuzunoha meditations and not the strange responses of his body.

Not the dream-memory of Dahn's mouth on his own. Not the sound of him saying a name he'll never know.

But Raidou's body is primed for physical contact that never existed and it refuses to listen to his will. Every time the breezes brushes over him he shivers, the cold starker against sensitive nerves than it actually is. Every time he starts to fall into the soothing monotony of the meditations his mind strays and recalls something it shouldn't. Physical arousal is something Raidou has dealt with before - at the end of the day he's still human, still a teenager despite his title and his duty - but he's never been rendered so out of control. _Never_ over someone who had been on the other end of his blade.

The sixth times he fails, Raidou slides a hand into his sleeping pants and takes hold of himself, face burning with shame. His strokes are quick, teeth digging into his lip to stifle any sounds that might escape him; he tastes copper when he comes. He sits there shivering alone in the night, semen drying on his hand, thoughts spinning through the fate of a village and the two siblings straddling a divide.


	9. ring ring ringin' away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 9: lingerie. rating: teen+. revenge of the modern au brought to you by [this](http://amei.wratbox.com/meimeipics/site/images/ramen.jpg) crossover piece by [amei zhao](http://ameizhao.com/).

Dahn's phone buzzes with an incoming text. He stops and eyes the bags burdening both of his arms, considers the distance to home (not far) versus how much he wants to risk his father's annoyance (not much). He mutters a choice curse under his breath.

"I swear old man, if you forgot to add somethin' to the list again..."

It takes him longer than he'd like to adjust the bags on his arms in order to reach the proper pocket. The simmering annoyance clears up quick when he sees the notification waiting on his lock screen.

**1 NEW TEXT: JŌHEI**

Busy with projects and upcoming tests, he hasn't heard a peep out of Jōhei all day. The timing is this side of inconvenient, but it doesn't stop Dahn from unlocking his phone and opening the text in question.

And then he almost drops his phone on the ground. He clutches it tight to his chest and whips his head up to cast a look at his immediate surroundings. No one pays him mind other than some kid across the street, but a single stink eye is enough to send him on his way. Dahn shoves the phone back in his pocket and ignores every vibration the rest of the way home.

He enters the house, puts away groceries with Akane's help, reassures his father that he did in fact follow the list entirely, then excuses himself to his room. His behavior is nothing short of commendable, given the trap that lies in wait on his phone. He stares the black screen down before he dares to unlock it.

And there it is: a picture of Jōhei, all dolled up in a way Dahn never could have been prepared for. Delicate thigh high stockings, garter belts to hold them, a lacy pair of underwear and a sheer baby doll draped over it all. Dahn's throat is conspicuously dry as he stares, mesmerized.

Then he registers the text under the picture.

 **Jōhei:** What do you think?

He fumbles to type a response, fingers clumsy.

 **Dahn:** hey sry just got back  
**Jōhei:** You were out?  
**Dahn:** yea, had to get groceries  
**Dahn:** almost had a heart attack on the sidewalk  
**Dahn:** give a guy sum warnin  
**Jōhei:** Did anyone see?  
**Dahn:** no, made sure  
**Dahn:** where did u even get all that?? when???  
**Dahn:** u owe me for keepin me in the dark  
**Jōhei:** I wanted it to be a surprise.  
**Jōhei:** So, do you like it?

Dahn's halfway through typing out his kneejerk response (something along the lines of 'are you kidding') when his brain catches up and registers how many questions Jōhei has been asking. His thumb hovers over the keyboard. He chooses to scroll up instead, to take a second, closer look at the picture.

And pieces start falling into place. The only reason he can tell the underwear is lacy is by the band curling over Jōhei's hip; his legs are closed and pulled up, blocking any further view. His eyes are averted, his face flushed. All these details, added into the unusual amount of questions, leads Dahn to the realization that Jōhei is _nervous_.

He deletes his first response and exchanges it for something more mindful.

 **Dahn:** of course i do  
**Jōhei:** Really?  
**Dahn:** jōhei  
**Dahn:** pretty sure you'd give a dead guy a stiffy

A minute of silence has Dahn stewing in his own embarrassment and ready to type an apology. Jōhei's next text comes through before he can start.

 **Jōhei:** What about you?

Oh. _Well._

 **Dahn:** definitely got me hot under the collar  
**Jōhei:** Good.

Dahn can't help a bark of laughter at that one. The kid gets mouthier by the day.

 **Jōhei:** Send me a picture?  
**Dahn:** what, smth sexy??  
**Jōhei:** It doesn't have to be.  
**Jōhei:** I just want to see you.

Another surge of warmth spreads through Dahn, softer and sweeter than the first sweep of arousal. Refusal is the furthest thing from his mind. And if the picture he sends Jōhei lacks a shirt, or has his pants riding a little lower on his hips than they should, well - Dahn doubts there'll be any complaints.

 **Dahn:** you're so fuckin cute  
**Jōhei:** You're as handsome as ever.  
**Dahn:** damn right  
**Jōhei:** And so humble.  
**Jōhei:** I have to get back to my school work. Can I call you later?  
**Dahn:** wait are u doin homework in that  
**Jōhei:** No, Dahn. Get your head out of the gutter.  
**Dahn:** ain't happenin anytime today sweetheart  
**Dahn:** but yea, call me when ur done  
**Jōhei:** Okay. I'll talk to you later.

Conversation more or less finished, Dahn puts his phone down and tugs his shirt back on, turning over snack ideas in his head. The chime of a new text stops his hand halfway to the doorknob. When he sees Jōhei's latest text, his heart stops.

 **Jōhei:** Love you.

Dahn can feel himself grinning fit to split his face in two.

 **Dahn:** love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone's keeping score: jōhei's winning the tease contest 2-1.


	10. like the world's our own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 10: sthenolagnia (strength/muscle). prompt pulled from day 3 on the list. rating: e for everyone!!!

It's not often when Raidou finds his sleep schedule being beaten, so he's somewhat surprised when he wakes and finds Dahn's bed empty. Then again, if anyone were to wake earlier than him, it only makes sense for it to be a fukoshi. Raidou stretches and slips out from under the blanket, shivering in the cool air.

The tunnels beyond the curtain echo with the sounds of the Mushibito at work and socialization. Raidou listens in curiosity as he sheds his pajamas and pulls on his uniform. They'd been going about their business as he and Dahn settled in last night, and he hadn't seemed surprised or bothered by the noise. A yawn pulls Raidou's attention from his thoughts to his feet, where he finds Gouto moving with uncharacteristic sluggishness as he stretches.

"Good morning, Gouto."

The only response he gets is a sour look. Raidou shrugs it off and steps out of the alcove that serves as Dahn's room. He finds the activity he expected, watches the Mushibito walk along the rock and bridges they've formed into a home, some disappearing further into the extensive network. It's structured much like the sanctuary they'd left behind in Tsukigata Village, yet the air is lighter here, the sounds of life more vibrant. Raidou finds himself feeling a small sense of peace.

One Mushibito spots him and peels away from his cluster of brethren to approach, addressing Raidou with the stilted speech of his kind. "Jōhei! The son of... Tsukigataaa... Dahn... he is a-bove!"

He helpfully points out the tunnel Raidou needs. A tip of the hat in thanks has the Mushibito executing a jerky bow before returning to his group. Gouto hops on Raidou's shoulder as he turns and starts walking. The sigh that leaves his mentor carries an unusual exhaustion.

"I know the Mushibito are used to it now, but I can't imagine living underground. Makes my skin crawl. It was hard just to fall asleep last night."

Raidou keeps a careful eye on the bends and turns of the tunnel as he asks, "It wasn't the noise that bothered you?"

Gouto grumbles at the reminder. "It didn't help, that's for certain... but no. Something about having no quick exit to the outside sets me on edge. Don't know how a character like Dahn handles it."

An incline upward leads him to an exit, and Raidou squints against the morning sun as they breach the surface, coming out onto a plateau above the main body of the Mushibito tunnels. Gouto jumps to the ground, revitalized by the fresh air.

"Huh. Guess that's how. Take a look at that view, Jōhei."

It does offer a beautiful view of the surrounding peaks and forest, but Raidou's eyes are drawn to the figure at the far edge of the plateau.

Dahn's shed his upper layers, no doubt to keep sweat from soaking them through as he works through his exercises. His eyes are sharp and focused, movements fluid from one strike to the next. He's been at it for some time, skin flushed and streaked with sweat, raising gooseflesh whenever a breeze rushes over the mountain. If he's noticed Raidou he offers no sign. Raidou finds a spot to settle and watch, reluctant to interrupt.

Dahn's muscles flex under his skin as he moves. Biceps and forearms tensing and releasing with palm strikes and punches, shoulder blades rotating as he throws in an elbow or two. He moves into kicks, sharp and precise strikes, foot staying off the ground until he shifts position. His stance never falters despite the strain and the exertion, his footing remains solid on the uneven terrain.

It's nothing that Raidou hasn't experienced first-hand; he's faced Dahn's skill and drive in battle twice before. But a new perspective offers a view he'd been missing then, an increased appreciation for the work Dahn puts into his training.

"Hey, Raidou!"

Raidou snaps back to his senses to find Dahn grinning at him. With how smug he looks, it's like seeing the old Dahn all over again. He raises a hand and crooks his fingers to beckon Raidou his way.

"You got time to watch, you got time to go a round with me. Been a while since we went at it. You in?"

Raidou tamps down the surprising rush of embarrassment as he rises to his feet. Gouto watches as he divests himself of his weapons and tubes, appraising the Fourteenth, tail sweeping a slow, thoughtful arc over the rock. And then he speaks.

"Don't get distracted, Jōhei. I won't have my descendant losing because of his hormones."

His yelling is lost as Raidou drops his cape over him. He doesn't spare a backward glance as he walks over to Dahn, setting his feet and mirroring his stance. Dahn smirks behind raised fists.

"Loser makes breakfast."

Raidou nods. It serves as both agreement and starting signal - he's barely made the motion before Dahn is darting into his space to launch an attack. Raidou deflects the fist aimed for his face, finds himself answering Dahn's eager grin with a smile of his own. In the clear mountain air, Raidou loses track of time as they fight and dance together.


	11. shut me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 11: gags. rating: mature??

"Y'know, when I first thought of this, I wasn't too into it. You talk so little already, so what's the point? But now I'm real glad I changed my mind." Dahn crouches down, thumb rubbing over the curve of Raidou's lower lip. "The view is somethin' else."

He leans down, kisses Raidou around the gag. It makes his fingers twitch. It makes responding properly impossible, and the rope tied around his wrists ensures he can't do anything about it. There must be something that escapes his composure because Dahn grins when he pulls back, running a hand through Raidou's hair.

"You're cute when you're huffy. Just lie there and let me work, huh?"

Raidou shoots him a glare, but Dahn ignores it or misses it entirely - it's difficult to tell which. Instead his hands get to work on the buttons of his jacket, weight settled on Raidou's hips, eyes dark and intent. Raidou's pinned, literally and metaphorically, and he finds some difficulty in keeping Dahn's gaze. The intensity isn't new, he's faced it countless times before now, and yet it's only now that it has full impact. Dahn, of course, doesn't miss a thing. With Raidou's school jacket open, he pauses to rub a thumb over the spot of color blooming in Raidou's cheeks. Another slip of composure he couldn't stop.

Mindful of the eyes on him, he tests the rope. There's no slack to slip his hands through. The knot is tied with professional care, but Raidou can reach it with his fingers. He works at the knot as Dahn tugs open his shirt, splays his palm over the bare skin of Raidou's stomach. The touch makes him shiver despite himself. It always takes some time for Dahn's hands to warm up. Teeth are soon to follow, baring down on Raidou's shoulder, the pressure and sting making his toes curl. Dahn's tongue traces the indents left behind, possessive as ever.

"So easy to mark up," he mutters against Raidou's neck, dragging nails down toward his belt. "Makes me wanna cover every inch of you. Give you somethin' to really remember."

His mouth moves down and his teeth sink in again, bury against Raidou's chest this time. The sharp sensation distracts him for a precious second as he shivers, as he rocks up against Dahn without thought, body heating up. The laugh Dahn gives only makes it worse.

"You like that? Maybe I should make it happen. Thoughts?"

Dahn's eyes move up to Raidou's face, looking at him with the false expectancy of a response he knows he won't get. Raidou lets out silent huff, chest giving a sharp rise and fall, and Dahn laughs again.

"Gonna take that as a yes."

He presses a line of open-mouthed kisses down Raidou's neck, selecting a spot closer to the shoulder to latch onto, to suck and bruise. His hand has snuck away from Raidou's belt back up to his chest and he rolls a nipple under his thumb. Raidou sucks in a breath, wrestles his waning focus back into control as the knot loosens. Just a fraction.

But Dahn is a solid weight against him, warm and distracting. His mouth litters bruises across his skin, his fingers dig into sensitive points of flesh and muscle. Raidou shivers and squirms, growing hard in his slacks as Dahn traces a slow but inexorable path down his body, leaving pleasant aches and stings in his wake. As Dahn moves close to his belt, Raidou works the knot with more urgency; the second Dahn gets his mouth on his cock, Raidou knows he'll be gone.

He gets his hands free just in time. He doesn't alert Dahn immediately, moving slow when he raises his arms to untie the gag behind his head, the fukoshi too preoccupied to notice. Raidou trembles when he feels Dahn's mouth pressed to the shape of his dick, cloth providing a layer of separation that grates on Raidou's nerves. He throws caution to the side. He traps Dahn's chest between his knees and shoves him to the side, following the momentum as he rolls. With Dahn settled on his back, Raidou smirks down at his wide-eyed surprise.

"I think a change of plans is in order."

Dahn snorts, reaches up to get a tight grip on Raidou's thighs. "C'mere, you sneak."

Raidou obliges. Dahn's mouth is hot and hungry on his, makes him shudder and roll his hips; when he shoves at Raidou's shoulder, he goes to his back without a fight. Dahn's next grin is sharp and predatory. The sight sends a thrill down Raidou's spine.

"Think I'll make you scream instead, boy."

Raidou smiles. "You can try."

Dahn's body drapes over his, broad and perfect, and Raidou lets himself surrender.


	12. hide in your light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 12: worship. prompt taken from day 7 on the list. rating: teen+.

Raidou's come to learn Dahn's habits by now. The man isn't half as wild as he seems - not without being riled, anyway - but he's headstrong. It's a trait buried in his bones. There's a certain pace he takes life at and he tends to become impatient or exasperated when slowed in any way. This goes as much in bed as out of it.

But Raidou can still be surprised.

He's expecting that pace, that drive, but this time something changes. Raidou can't suss out the specific trigger, not yet at least; his mind is too busy with other things. Too busy with Dahn's hands and mouth on his skin. Raidou bears a bite mark on his shoulder, hickies on his chest and neck, and now Dahn is kissing down his arm with an unusual amount of attention. Lips pressed to the soft skin of Raidou's inner elbow, down his forearm, over the tendon of his wrist. He kisses the tips of Raidou's fingertips. He offers no words, no explanation, quiet as he -

"What are you doing?" Raidou asks, without realizing he was going to do it. And Dahn, he - he smiles. It's a rare expression from him, from someone so lively he's always smirking or grinning instead, a small, tender thing half-hidden by Raidou's fingers. He feels his heart stutter at the sight.

"Call it appreciation," is what Dahn says. He brushes his thumb over Raidou's knuckles before shifting, hands cradling Raidou's jaw as he kisses him. It's soft and slow, somehow feels like a secret meant only for Raidou, and he finds himself falling prey to it in alarmingly quick fashion. Dahn pulls back only to press another kiss to Raidou's forehead, and he can feel the grin Dahn is hiding against his skin.

"Look so sweet like this. Let me take my fill."

Raidou doesn't know why he feels so flustered. He feels much like how the school girls in the sweets shops sound, daydreaming about love: heart beating quicker, a fluttery feeling in his gut. And it doesn't make sense, it's no new revelation that he likes Dahn or they wouldn't have come together like this so many times, so -

"Thinkin' too hard."

Dahn's voice interrupts him. Raidou blinks and finds Dahn hovering over him, mouth curled in a crooked smirk of amusement, brows drawn down in concern. And maybe he's right. There have been cases where his mind would become too set on one thing to notice something else hiding in the clues. He'd be forced to walk away from the evidence, to eat, to take a nap, do something else to clear his mind and come back to the evidence with fresh eyes. Now he's overanalyzing his own reactions to a change in Dahn's behavior.

Raidou breathes in slow and clears the thoughts from his mind. He pulls Dahn down to him, kisses him just as tender as Dahn had given him, buries his fingers in thick curls.

"I'm yours," he whispers, and it's worth it for the smile he can feel against his mouth. When Dahn takes his time presses kisses and nips into every inch of his skin, whispers praise and sweet nothings against his flesh, Raidou shivers and lets himself sink into the warmth that curls through his veins.


	13. stuck in the middle (with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 13: frottage. (technically.) prompt taken from day 9 on the list. rating: general.
> 
> this isn't kinky in the least.

An enraged Tsuchigumo is always a hassle to deal with. Large, far too many points, poison and a command of lightning all added up to difficulty when it came to taking them down. Made of far too much momentum when they got into a proper run. The crashing of claws behind them is far too close for Raidou's comfort, demons scattering off the streets of Dark Tsukudo-Cho as he and Dahn rush past.

"Where're those demons of yours now, huh?!"

Raidou spares enough time to shoot Dahn an annoyed look, though it goes unnoticed. "They shouldn't have been necessary."

Not that it had stopped Raidou from bringing them as insurance. Stopping to summon one with a furious Tsuchigumo charging after them, however, is asking to get hurt - or worse. Dahn, picking up on the implication, at least has the decency to look somewhat sheepish. Somewhat.

"You heard what it was askin'!"

Negotiations with demons were a delicate process, full of compromise and haggling and knowing when to put your foot down. The Tsuchigumo had demanded a rather exorbitant amount of magnetite in return for the information they sought. Raidou was in the process of figuring out the most effective option of getting the demon to back down when Dahn turned to him and said, _"The overgrown bug's full of it."_ Things had only gone belly up from there.

"I had it - "

"Hey, here!"

It's the only warning Raidou receives before he finds himself being hauled into an alleyway, dragged by the collar of his cape. It's a tight fit, but they both make it inside in a messy tangle of limbs. They fall into tense silence as the ground shudders under their feet, the Tsuchigumo's claws making the air ring with noise when it charges past their hiding place. They listen to the sound fade into the distance before daring to speak.

"You can't interrupt my negotiations." Raidou's tone is blunt and flat; he can hear the lecture Gouto is going to give when he finds out. "Now we need to find a new source of information."

"Pretty sure that bug didn't know nothin' in the first place," Dahn mutters. Raidou narrows his eyes and Dahn sighs, raising his palms in contrite surrender. "Got it, no interrupting."

Raidou nods and attempts to slide out past Dahn, only to realize two things: one, they're both stuck, and two, one of Dahn's legs has become trapped between Raidou's. The consequences of the latter reveal themselves only after Dahn makes his own attempt to get free, resulting in friction in exactly the wrong place for Raidou. His mind kicks into overdrive in a desperate bid to find a solution before it gets any worse.

Dahn is oblivious to the entire predicament. He gives an agitated grunt when he comes to the same conclusion as Raidou, but the difference between them is his willingness to try the same thing twice. Pinned between Dahn and the wall, there's nowhere for Raidou to move to in order to relieve any of the pressure.

"It's not working," he snaps, panic sharpening his tone. Dahn scowls in response.

"You get any great ideas, go ahead and toss 'em out. But I ain't spendin' all day in some cramped alley."

Raidou opens his mouth to say anything that might stall for time, but Dahn makes another bid at escape before Raidou can form the words. His thigh presses up and Raidou shivers, a tiny noise escaping him without his consent. Only then does Dahn still, and Raidou can feel his face heating before Dahn's eyes are on him.

Comprehension is dawning on his face. "Are you - "

Raidou grabs one of the tubes. "Moh Shuvuu."

A blast of wind sends them tumbling out of the alley in a graceless heap. The sound of Dahn laughing along with Moh Shuvuu haunts Raidou for hours afterward.


	14. know the shape of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 14: sensory deprivation. rating: explicit.

Raidou takes his time in observing, absorbing the details. Dahn makes a beautiful sight as he is: half-naked and kneeling, arms bound by cord behind his back, eyes covered and ears blocked. His chest moves with smooth, even breaths, his body settled in a rare moment of stillness. The only thing that mars it all is the visible tension in his muscles. With two of his senses blocked and his main means of defense eliminated, instinct has him on alert, anticipating an attack that will never come. Raidou considers this as he paces a slow circle around Dahn, coming up with and discarding ideas until he settles on the simplest one.

At the first touch to his head Dahn tenses further, the rhythm of his breathing disrupted by surprise. Raidou runs his fingers through the curls again and again, slow and gentle, and is rewarded when Dahn begins to relax by fractions. Once the anxiety is eased Raidou pulls away, shifts to crouch in front of him, press a quick kiss to his mouth. Dahn leans forward, chases after him when he breaks contact, but he sits back on his heels when Raidou presses down on his shoulder. It's the most cooperative Raidou has seen him. He drags his fingertips over the curve of Dahn's shoulder before pulling his touch away entirely. Dahn's head turns in the direction of the last touch, the only sign he has to follow, then turns his head back straight. Raidou rounds behind him, watches the idle flex of his fingers, makes a last quick check on the rope to make sure they're not tied too tightly. A pull on the length of them has Dahn's back bending, keeping strain off his shoulders. Raidou lets his eyes travel the curve before he lets go, satisfied that circulation isn't being cut off.

He continues like this for a while, with little touches and kisses, reminders that Dahn isn't alone. A brush of fingers down his chest and stomach, a kiss over the nape of his neck, the light sting of nails digging into his bicep. Raidou watches as his face flushes, thighs spreading a little wider, lips trembling when Raidou catches them with his teeth. His breathing picks up; his heart beats faster under Raidou's palm. The shape of his cock is visible through cloth. When Raidou lays his hand over it, Dahn's body jumps like a shock, hips rocking up into the pressure.

It's beautiful. Raidou's veins are warmed with affection as much as lust, taken in by the trust and willingness placed in him. When he kisses Dahn he lingers, for his own benefit and for reward, letting Dahn's tongue dip into his mouth before he pulls away. He leaves his hand on Dahn's cock as the only point of contact between them, stroking and squeezing the shape of him through his pants; Dahn shudders and rocks into the friction, body curling in as he moans, and Raidou bites his lip against the fresh surge of arousal it sparks in him. After so long in silence the first sound is all the more potent. He brings Dahn to the edge before withdrawing entirely, leaves him trembling there alone.

Raidou sheds his slacks and underwear with efficiency, shivering when his bare legs touch the floor. His eyes stay locked on Dahn when he dips his fingers into the jar of oil he'd prepared earlier, when he sinks two fingers into himself without hesitation; with Dahn left deaf, Raidou lets himself hiss at the sting. It's a momentary discomfort, one worked through with ease when he turns his focus on Dahn. On his lips, slack with desire; on the flush of his face and ears; on the wide spread of his strong thighs and the occasional twitch of his cock against the fabric of his pants. Raidou shudders as he works himself open, fingers thrusting deep and spreading his hole, his imagination replacing them with something else. Something thicker. He keeps his breathing even and wills enough patience to keep from rushing the process. Not enough to keep his steps from being quick when he crosses the distance back to Dahn.

Dahn starts at the sudden touch, but he's quick to shiver when Raidou finally frees his dick from the confine of clothing. Raidou settles back on his knees, thighs spread around Dahn's, one hand holding him steady as Raidou sinks himself down. The feeling of being filled sends a thrill up Raidou's spine. He doesn't stop until he's seated in Dahn's lap, arms wrapped around broad shoulders, shivering and listening to Dahn moan and curse. He sits there until Dahn hips rock up, try to bury him deeper in Raidou's body. Then he braces his hands on Dahn's shoulders and rides him with intent.

Watching Dahn react is as intoxicating as the physical sensations alone. He shudders as Raidou rocks up and down on his dick, body leaning toward Raidou, seeking as much contact as he can manage. He can't dictate the pace or the distance between them with his arms bound, left to rely on Raidou's mercy. His mouth latches onto Raidou's neck and shoulder, breathing wet and heavy as he litters bites and hickies across skin with an aggressive restlessness. Raidou shudders and picks up his pace, leaving slick trails against Dahn's stomach as he moves, pleasure coiling hot and tight in his gut. Curls his fingers tight in Dahn's hair when he comes. Gasps when Dahn growls and rocks up hard into the clutch of Raidou's body, finding his own release and driving Raidou higher in the process.

They settle together in the aftermath, shivering and panting. When he feels Dahn's lips against his jaw, seeking his mouth blindly, he tugs Dahn close and kisses him, slow and deep, until starved lungs force them apart. When Dahn presses his face against Raidou's neck and curls close, Raidou runs fingers through his hair and closes his eyes, content in being wrapped up in the other inside and out.


	15. wake me up (before you go-go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 15: sleepy sex. prompt taken from day 1 on the list. rating: mature, but it's really more fluff than anything else.

Raidou's sleep schedule had been trained into him: sleep lightly, sleep dreamlessly, wake rested and ready. Be on full alert as quick as possible. Any time wasted is too much for a Devil Summoner. So when he wakes dazed and groggy, it's far from a pleasant experience. The only saving grace are the arms around his waist and the body pressed flush to his back, telling him that Dahn is still in bed with him. Raidou rubs at his eyes and casts a look about the room, searching for the small black shape of Gouto and finding him missing. It's not as worrying now as it could be; Gouto has professed his distaste for being underground in the past.

Surroundings assessed, he stifles a yawn and turns over, buries his face in Dahn's shoulder with full intent to get more sleep. The train rides out here wreak havoc on him like nothing else. Unfortunately, he's not the only light sleeper. The movement is enough to rouse the sleeping fukoshi, who gives a great yawn in greeting.

"Go back to sleep," Raidou says, but it's ineffective given he refuses to lift his head. Dahn doesn't seem to even notice the incoherent mumbling coming from his shoulder. A hand hooked under Raidou's jaw lifts his head, mouth meeting Dahn's in a blind, clumsy kiss. It's broken when Dahn's forced back by another yawn, but at least he has the decency to cover his mouth before he yawns straight in Raidou's face.

"Mornin'," he mutters when it passes. Then he frowns. "Usually not up before me. Something buggin' you?"

Raidou smiles at the concern and brushes an unruly curl out of Dahn's eyes. His hair has managed the impossible and become more of an untamed mess than usual. "A lag from the ride over, I think. I'm fine."

Dahn hums and kisses him again. With more awareness between the two of them it goes smoother than the first, Dahn's lips moving in slow, lazy glides against Raidou's. He scatters smaller kisses across Raidu's face - his forehead, nose, cheek, jaw. Raidou cards his fingers through Dahn's hair, eyes closed as he untangles smaller knots, drifting in that strange land of half-awareness so foreign to him. Warm and content, he doesn't fight when Dahn pushes him to his back, tilts his head when Dahn's mouth finds his neck.

"So sweet," Dahn murmurs against his skin, residual drowsiness managing to make his accent thicker. Raidou shivers when a hand pushes up under his sleep shirt to rest against his stomach, still cool enough to prick at nerves. Teeth catch the edge of his ear, a small nip before Dahn kisses him again. Keeps Raidou occupied as his hand slips beneath the band of his sleep pants, fingers curling around his soft cock, giving a light squeeze.

The whole affair lacks the usual charge of their couplings, both dulled by sleepiness. Dahn's strokes are slow, almost an afterthought compared to his kisses, pressed against every inch of skin he can reach above the collar of Raidou's shirt. The pleasure takes root in inches, creeping up on Raidou gradually, inciting nothing stronger than shivers. His orgasm isn't some mind-blowing, near violent thing, it spills out of him with the same ease it built on, makes him sink into Dahn with a soft sigh and eyelids that beg to close. Dahn presses one last kiss to his forehead before slipping out from the covers, careful to keep his soiled hand from making a further mess of Raidou.

"Get some sleep. See you when you wake up."

Raidou acknowledges the words with the faintest of hums, already drifting off, surrounded by warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so, taking a sec here to say: hello, hi, guys i am blown away. this piece hit 100+ hits before we even reached the halfway mark of the month?? that's amazing. thank you all, whoever you are, i hope you're enjoying the trip even if some chapters are not as smutty as they should be.
> 
> i'll probably have a more in-depth note for you all when i hit the end of this challenge, but i just wanted to let you know i'm pleased and delighted to see all the interest in this work. thank you for reading!!


	16. crowning ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 16: masks. rating: general. once again absolutely unkinky and i regret nothing.

The Tento mask stares down at him in judgment, its nine eyes unblinking. The axis of Raidou's world is shifting under his feet and he has a sudden violent urge to rip that mask from Dahn's face. To make the man meet him face-to-face at the heart of what he's about to do. For him to hide from Raidou now, on the verge of some great and terrible event he can't foresee but _feels_ in every single one of his bones, rankles him like nothing else.

He expected better.

"A mask won't save you from the consequences, _King Abaddon_."

Anger sharpens the edges of Raidou's words into a cutting blade. Narumi and Gouto's eyes burn into his back but Raidou doesn't turn. His attention stays fixed on Dahn, the tight angry curl of his fists and the way that, for one precious second, he leans forward toward Raidou. Like he has every intention of fighting him then and there. Like Raidou has another chance to turn him away from inevitable tragedy.

But Dahn breaks away from the pull and darts toward the radio tower without another word. Raidou doesn't hesitate to follow at full sprint, though he knows he won't be fast enough. As he ascends the steps higher and higher, the anger in his chest cools into a heavy ball of resignation. A shrill whistle pierces the air. The red sky opens up and rains down destruction.

Raidou makes it to the top and that damned mask is gone, leaving him with the full weight of Dahn's shattered hopes and growing horror. He turns, eyes flickering from Narumi, to him - and darting away in defeat and shame.

_Face me, King Abaddon._

Raidou swallows the bitter words and watches as the Capital falls to despair.


	17. better with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 17: blood/gore. rating: explicit.

Blood sprays the air as Dahn cuts another head away, fills the air with copper and sour rot before a new head emerges from the stump. The Orochi laughs, a shrill cacophony that has Raidou grimacing, swift reflexes the only thing that save him from the biting jaws of a different head. They've been at this for too long now, the ground splattered with blood and dead heads and no progress to show for the effort. Dahn pulls back to his position as Raidou's demons move forward to emgage the massive snake. Even he's showing signs of wear, breathing heavier, sweat cutting tracks through the dirt and blood streaked across his skin.

"This thing ain't dying, Raidou."

Raidou watches the battle. Moh Shuvuu dips and dives around snapping jaws, Thor's hammer cracking the skull of the one that dare tries to bite him. Raidou rubs at his face with a sleeve and grimaces when it only makes a further mess of the blood. "We have to cut off all its heads at once, or they'll only continue growing back."

"You got a plan?"

Raidou nods. "Throw me."

Dahn doesn't hesitate. He crouches, fingers laced together. Raidou gets a running start and the second his foot hits Dahn's palms he's in the air, past and above the snake's many snapping heads.

"Thor."

The demon bellows an air-ringing war cry, a blast of electricity following the swing of his hammer. It catches Orochi before it can register what's happening, too focused on following Raidou's arch through the air, and it shrieks in pain and confusion as the electric charges coursing through its body render it useless. As gravity takes hold, Raidou grips the hilt of his sword and aims his body.

"Moh Shuvuu."

Her laughter echoes in the trees. A blast of wind from behind sends Raidou hurtling downward with force, enough momentum to send him and his blade clean through the mass of Orochi's body to the ground beneath. Raidou rolls as he hits and nearly overbalances when he misjudges the force of his movement. An arm around his shoulders catches him and prevents him from tumbling further. Dahn gives a low whistle, eyes on the Orochi, and Raidou follows his line of sight to the demon.

It collapses with ground-shaking weight, the mass of its head still and silent, sliced neatly at the base where they meet the body. Dead and soon to be dissolved, though Raidou is left wondering if this area will recover from the taint of its ichorous blood. When he tries to move to his feet he finds Dahn's grip on him pulling him back; when Raidou looks up in question, the fukoshi is studying him with intent, brows drawn tight. Whatever he sees must satisfy him, because his expression clears after a few seconds.

"Don't seem like you're real hurt. Good."

Raidou smiles for the concern, hand going to rest on Dahn's shoulder. He leans down and Raidou moves to meet him -

and then there's a flurry of motion between them, shoving them apart. "Hey! Get your grubby paws off of Jōhei!"

Dahn stares down at Moh Shuvuu in baffled annoyance. "Grubby paws - "

Moh Shuvuu places her fists on her hips, glaring with an intensity that goes beyond her petite frame. "Look at you! You're all sweaty and blood-covered and _gross!_ " She sniffs, turning her back on Dahn. "You're not allowed to touch Jōhei until you're - "

She cuts herself off with a shriek and darts away, taking shelter behind Thor. She stares at all the blood clinging to Raidou in absolute horror. Dahn bursts into a peal of laughter as Raidou, tired, coated in demon blood and thoroughly exasperated, calls his demons back to their tubes.

*

The Mushibito had flocked to them as soon as they'd gotten back, clamoring their gratitude. Thankfully Dahn had gotten them to calm down and give them space, allowing them to make their way to the hot spring to bathe. A Mushibito had come by to take their dirtied clothes for them, leaving them a fresh pair with a disjointed bow before leaving them alone. Now free from blood and grime, the natural warmth of the water easing the impending aches from his body, Raidou feels considerably more human. He's sunk himself up to his nose, mind drifting on pleasant heat and relaxation. Dahn's not far from him, arms propped back on the lip of the pool, wild curls plastered to his head from the water.

Lost in comfort, Raidou doesn't notice Dahn's moved until he finds his head being tipped up for a kiss. He hums and kisses back, arms curling around Dahn's shoulders, lax against him from the heat. He follows the pull when Dahn tugs him closer, raising a brow at the sigh that escapes him when they part.

"Were you worried?"

Dahn huffs at being called out, but he doesn't deny it. "Know you faced worse'n all... but that wasn't exactly a walk neither. And much as I hate to say it, I know I couldn't've dealt with that thing on my own." Dahn's sigh is heavy and aggravated. "But I ain't supposed to be relyin' on you! You've dealt with my problems enough, and you got enough on your hands with the Capital. If I can't keep this place safe, then there was no point leavin' the village."

Raidou shakes his head. "Dahn. I never truly work alone; I always have demons on hand to aid me. I've never killed a demon like an Orochi without the assistance of others. Asking for help isn't a weakness."

Dahn grumbles, sullen but defeated, and quiets when Raidou pulls him into another kiss. His arm tightens around Raidou's waist, he kisses like he's trying to pass a message between their mouths. Raidou thinks he might understand. They share kisses until the need for air is too great, and then Dahn hoists Raidou out of the water without warning. His voice is quiet and rough when he speaks.

"C'mon. Gonna get my hands on you, but not here."

Raidou shivers as much from the intent as the cool cave air on his skin.

They dry off and dress without words. Dahn's hand finds his as they walk the tunnels together, fingers laced tight. That grip remains as he tugs Raidou into his room and pulls the curtain closed behind them, as he corners Raidou against the wall. Raidou shivers and squeezes his hand, meets his passion when Dahn kisses him again.

Their clothes are still on when Dahn presses Raidou into the mattress but it doesn't matter, not with one hand up his shirt, fingers curled over his heart, the other shoved down his pants to fist his cock. Dahn's body is a heavy weight against his back, keeping him pinned, mouth latched to the back of his neck. Raidou shudders and squirms, hips rocking into the tight friction of Dahn's hand, noises muffled by the pillow. The pleasure is building high and fast and he's left with nothing to do but accept it.

Dahn's thumb rubs over the wet head of his cock at the same time his teeth dig into Raidou's neck. His entire body jerks, fingers clawing at the sheets, face burning; he hides it in the pillow and shakes under Dahn, the strokes of his hand quick and ruthless.

"C'mon Raidou," he whispers, words heated and heavy. "C'mon. Wanna feel you lose it, just like this." Teeth catch the edge of Raidou's ear, leave a light sting to go with the ache on his neck, another factor to take him apart. Dahn's nails dig into his chest, palm of the other slick with Raidou's precum. He presses a kiss under Raidou's ear and squeezes. When Raidou breaks, his cry muffled by the pillow, Dahn's careful to catch the release in his hand. He lets Raidou sag to the mattress, presses a kiss against his jaw before getting up to grab a rag to clean up the mess.

When he settles back in beside Raidou, he grunts and catches the hand wandering downward, pulling it back up to kiss Raidou's palm. He's hard, Raidou can feel it against his hip, but he only shakes his head and tugs the covers over them both. "M'fine. Just let me hold you."

Raidou offers no protest, lets Dahn's arms pull him close. He settles against Dahn's chest and closes his eyes, drifting to the sound of Dahn's heart beating under his ear, steady and strong.


	18. all for the thought of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 18: masturbation. rating: explicit. you should be expecting this by now, modern au brought to you by [this](http://amei.wratbox.com/meimeipics/site/images/ramen.jpg) crossover piece by [amei zhao](http://ameizhao.com/).

Waking up before his alarm is a bane on Dahn's life. It's been happening more and more often, leaving him dazed and groggy, blurry images from his unconscious mind floating in the back of his head before disappearing from memory in an hour or two. When it happens again he gropes for his phone on the bedside table; according to its clock, he's managed to wake up an entire _hour_ before he wanted to. He groans and drops his head into his pillow, half-considering letting himself suffer a slow death via suffocation.

When he decides not to end his life and get up out of bed instead he's treated to another discovery. He stares down at the morning wood tenting his sleeping pants, rubbing at his neck as he runs through the options: killing it with a cold shower would be easiest and would have the benefit of waking him up, but it'd be deeply unpleasant on several levels. Working it out himself comes with the usual mess and the potential to fall back asleep and then miss his alarm entirely, but it'd be a nicer start to the day.

He picks up his phone, opening up the gallery and navigating through the photos. He taps on the album dedicated to Jōhei and flips through, taking in his boyfriend's face, the curve of his mouth, the sharp intelligence of his eyes - and yeah, Dahn's made up his mind. He sets his phone back down and settles back against the mattress, shivering as he takes hold of himself, the first sparks of arousal changing everything. He strokes his cock and thinks.

He thinks of how pretty Jōhei's face is when he's blushing, the red stark on his skin. He thinks of kissing and biting Jōhei's lips the same shade of red. He thinks of pinning Jōhei to the mattress, feeling the way his muscles flex as he tries to writhe out of Dahn's grip. The way his voice might sound when he's deep in pleasure, too deep to hide it. How dark and dazed his eyes might be, staring up at Dahn through those long lashes. How easy his skin would be to bruise, the kind of noises he might make when Dahn sunk his teeth in. The sting of Jōhei's nails against his back, the ache of knees pressed tight into Dahn's sides, the sweet, easy friction of their cocks sliding against each other. How he'd look when he finally lost it entirely.

Dahn shudders and bites on his fist as his orgasm takes him, working through it with short, quick strokes, making a mess of his stomach. He lets himself drift in the afterglow until the sound of his phone buzzing jerks him free. He grunts and pushes himself to his feet, taking a quick shower and washing up for the day ahead before he checks his phone.

**1 NEW TEXT: JŌHEI**

Think of the devil.

 **Jōhei:** I should have free time on Sunday. Do you want to do something?

Dahn smiles and heads down to the kitchen as he types his response.

 **Dahn:** what u got in mind beautiful?


	19. under my skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 19: bonds (empathic). prompt taken from day 6 on the list. rating: general. it's all fluff here folks.

Lilim was a known mischief maker, but it was a small price to pay in turn for her wiles and her abilities in battle. Or it usually was. Raidou's reconsidering the idea after this particular stunt, fighting another sneeze from the powder she'd blown into his face. His thoughts keep scattering when his mild annoyance becomes amplified by outside forces, an anger not his own making his skin itch.

"Where'd she even pick up this trick, huh?" Dahn is asking as he paces the floor close by. His emotions are much stronger and it leaves Raidou feeling uncomfortable in his own skin to feel them. Like someone else is burrowing their way into his body and mind. The only advantage is that Dahn seems too caught up on his end to notice anything else. The downside is that the next spike of negative emotion makes Raidou flinch and dig his fingers into the cloth of his slacks to keep from clawing at his arms.

But then it stops, drops off, leaving Raidou startled and wary. He turns his head to find Dahn's stopped walking the path he's been attempting to carve into the floor, his eyes focused on Raidou, narrowed in thought. Raidou crosses his arms and waits; he's rewarded soon enough.

"Huh. Guess that's one advantage. Don't feel like I'm readin' a whole book just to guess what you're feeling."

Instinct has Raidou throwing up any and all mental blocks he has in an attempt to close himself off. Dahn scowls in response; his annoyance is sharp but nothing more than pinpricks along Raidou's mind and nerves.

"You afraid of me?"

That has Raidou pausing, blinking in surprise. Had he been putting out fear? Of course his attempt to shut Dahn out could be misconstrued as such, but he hadn't thought there'd be any complaints. Dahn has been the biggest detractor of Lilim's trick ever since she cast it. After a moment he shakes his head, slow. "No. Just..." And then his voice fails him as he flounders for the words. Unnerved, of course. Having all his emotions on full display is... what is it, exactly?

 _Dangerous_.

It comes in a whisper, in the grand old voice of the pines in the Kuzunoha training hall. Raidou frowns. The idea of that doesn't sit as well with him as it once had, and yet he is... yes, afraid, to have himself so open to another. To Dahn. It shakes him in a way little else has in his life. It feels wrong. He feels vulnerable.

"Hey."

Raidou looks up and is startled to find Dahn has crossed the distance between them, standing right in Raidou's space. Before he can pull back there's a hand taking his own, fingers lacing through his, keeping him anchored to the spot. He stays still as Dahn pulls the cap from his head, leans in and rest his brow against Raidou's own. He closes his eyes and breathes out, slow.

And then suddenly Raidou feels himself being flooded by warmth, enough to make his skin flush from the sheer rise of temperature. It encompasses him entirely but it's gentle, soothing, calms his racing thoughts. It takes him an embarrassing amount of time to realize what it is he's feeling, and once the answer comes he finds his throat going tight, eyes stinging at the corners. He must give something away across the link before Dahn snorts, but he doesn't open his eyes.

"Took you long enough to get that."

A tiny laugh escapes before Raidou notices it's even there. He wraps his free arm around Dahn's shoulders and pulls him close, closes his eyes, and pushes the anxiety away. He drifts along the warmth of Dahn's affection and love, as boundless as any other emotion he feels, and Raidou allows himself to feel in turn. To let the depth of the things he hides be known in this one brief moment.


	20. in bed with the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 20: threesome. guest starring: everybody's favorite snake king. rating: explicit.

The snake grins down at him, baring its fangs in a way that unsettles and rankles Dahn at the same time. It's a challenge and he's nowhere near blind enough to miss it, even if the demon pretends otherwise. Its tone is saccharine sweet when it talks. "C'mon, bug man, don't be like that. You may not be a Summoner, but it doesn't mean we can't play nice." Its forked tongue flicks out from between its teeth, tasting the air. All Dahn can think of is that summer when he was five, when he was 'helping' tend the fields and ran across a snake swallowing a mouse whole. This snake's face is human, but it's a demon; Dahn isn't fooled into thinking it means a thing. If it notices his discomfort, it doesn't show a sign, just keeps on talking. "Someone as hot-blooded as you is sure to warm me up real nice."

"Raja Naga," Raidou chides quietly. His presence at Dahn's back is the only reason he hasn't made for the door or attacked the demon already. He's pressed up flush against Dahn, arms around his waist; his hold is loose, it's not meant to hold Dahn in place. He can still break out of here whenever he wants. He's somewhat mollified when the snake visibly reacts to Raidou's tone, huffing out a cloud of cold air but losing some of the aggression in its body language. When it rests its palms on Dahn's stomach, cool even through the fabric of his shirt, its touch is light. It leans closer but it isn't grinning now, studying Dahn, not with predatory intent but with genuine questioning.

"You gonna play with me, bug man?"

Dahn considers it. He agreed to this arrangement with some reluctance; his upbringing taught him to never trust a demon, that trying to make an ally, let alone a friend of one was guaranteeing yourself the embarrassing death of a fool. That the Summoners who gathered them under their command were to be scorned. He's never been given a real reason to change his stance on demons even after getting to know Raidou. Dahn could leave negotiations and recruitment to him, Dahn could keep fighting and killing demons like he always did. But now he's face to face with a giant snake that could crush him at a moment's notice, asking if he's ready to fall into bed with it.

He's distracted from his thoughts by a mouth kissing the shell of his ear, Raidou's voice soft when he speaks. "If you're not comfortable, it's all right. We'll both understand."

 _We_. Raidou feels he knows enough of the demon to bother considering its feelings in the equation, to think it might actually care if Dahn said no. Dahn frowns, considers that and the way the snake had backed down at Raidou's tone earlier. Eyes it with no small amount of wariness. He takes a deep breath in and lets it out slow.

"Yeah, all right. I'll play."

The snake smiles, downright pleased, and takes no time in closing the space between them to press his mouth to Dahn's. Its lips are _cold_ , and when Dahn gasps in surprise he inhales the demon's breath and shudders; it's a shock to his systems, the first breath in on a frigid winter morning. The snake laughs against his mouth, fangs leaving little pinpricks stings on his lower lip where it nips him.

"Oh I can tell already, you are gonna be some _real_ fun, bug man."

The snake takes the forefront of the show, divesting Dahn of his upper layers with relish, kissing the breath from his lungs, coiling up against him to leech the heat from his skin. He feels like he's freezing inside and out and yet the demon's passion plays an intense counterpoint that makes him shudder from more than the cold. Through it all Raidou keeps him grounded; he stays out of the snake's way but he remains in constant contact with Dahn, peppering kisses across his skin, fingers curled over his hips. It's a source of reassurance that Dahn appreciates, keeps him from crawling out of his skin when the demon starts to overwhelm him.

To the snake's credit, it seems to understand when that point comes without Raidou telling it off. Its kisses slow, lose some of the sharp hunger, and it still touches him but the possessive hold disappears. It pulls back, eyes bright and full of heat when it looks at Dahn, forked tongue licking its lips. "Bed?"

It looks at them both when it asks. Raidou stays quiet, leaves the decision to him, and Dahn nods without hesitation. The snake pulls away and settles near the mattress, so large that it doesn't even have to move far to get there, just pulls the rest of its body to it. When Dahn sits on the edge of the bed he feels the mattress dip behind him, frame creaking in protest, and doesn't have time to see what the snake is doing before its tipping his head back with gentle force for another kiss.

"Damn, boss man is one thing but you got a fire of your own, huh? I wanna feel it, bug man." Dahn hears a thudding noise, peers toward the source in curiosity; the tip of the snake's tail is wagging in... Dahn can't tell. Anticipation? Frustration? Both? It hits the wall at points, threatens to crack the plaster.

"Raja Naga," Raidou chides again, and the snake groans in a way that sends a thrill down Dahn's spine, amplified by the sting of its fangs dragging over his shoulder.

"I can't help it, Summoner man. He tastes so good and you haven't been playing with me - "

Dahn's head snaps to Raidou. His face is flushed a bright red, his eyes averted toward the wall. "You??"

The snake laughs, a low, throaty sound, draping itself across Dahn's back. "Don't get too fired up; it was only a couple times. But y'know, if you want, I can tell you 'bout it." Its voice drops an octave, one hand sliding low on Dahn's stomach. His throat turns suspiciously dry. "How I'd wrap boss up and pick him apart 'til he couldn't do anything but give in. Force all that pesky fight outta him and just make him _take it_. 'Bout the noises he'd make when he couldn't hide it - "

"Raja Naga," Raidou snaps, tone sharper, some of his perfect composure lost in the face of embarrassment. The snake laughs and finally, finally, Dahn feels himself grinning, feels like maybe he and this demon can get along after all.

"Maybe another time," he says, and grins wider when the snake _trills_ with delight at the implication of another round. He's immediately startled when it coils around him and pins him to the mattress, but he takes it as a good sign that his first instinct isn't to lash out in retaliation. It smiles down at him, amused and hungry, laying its body over his and rolling its hips up in a way that makes Dahn shudder, has his thighs spreading a little wider to accommodate the demon's bulk.

"Yeah, that's it, there you go," the demon praises, rocking its hips up again. It drags its fangs down the line of his pulse before it groans again, rocking a third time - and this time where there was only strong muscle and smooth scales there's a hot, heavy shape that wasn't present before. Dahn looks down in curiosity and finds his eyes immediately darting back to the ceiling, face heating up.

"No way." His frantic gaze finds Raidou, settled on the edge of the bed opposite them, giving him a look of utter disbelief. "It has _two dicks_ , Raidou."

The Naga bursts out into laughter. Raidou finds one of his hands and squeezes.

"He won't use both. Or either, if you don't want him to."

"Really wanna fuck you though," the Naga mutters in his ear, voice thick with lust. Dahn won't deny the way it makes him shiver. It nips at his ear before adding, "But it's just like boss man said. Won't do it if you don't want it."

Dahn doesn't answer immediately but it doesn't seem to bother the snake much. It seems perfectly content to kiss him and rock its hips against Dahn's, twin shafts rubbing at Dahn's cock through the fabric of his pants, the friction doing wonders to take him from half mast to full hardness. When the snake pulls back Raidou takes its place, his kiss softer against Dahn's bruised lips, distracting him from the hands that tug at the remaining clothing and leave him bare. He notices it when Naga rocks again, the lack of a barrier between them making Dahn shudder and groan, a leg hooking around the snake's tail, heel slipping against scales. They rut against each other for a while, just like that, until Dahn finds himself biting out a curse and ready for more.

"Okay," he grits out, and the snake peers up from where it's closed its mouth around a nipple. It gives one more swirl of its thin forked tongue before pulling back, leaning over Dahn with eager curiosity.

"Okay what?"

Dahn huffs out a breath, settles when Raidou squeezes his hand again. "You can - " He pauses, reevaluates and changes his words. "Want you to fuck me."

Naga grins. It kisses his jaw as the bed shifts, Raidou leaving them for the moment. "Gonna love it, bug man, promise. I'll make it real good for you."

When Raidou returns, the snake wraps its arms around Dahn and pulls him up to his knees, keeps him braced against its chest. It kisses him as Raidou leans in against his back, his lips pressing to the nape of Dahn's neck, hands squeezing and digging into the muscles of his thighs. Waiting for him to relax before pulling his cheeks apart and rubbing a slick finger against his hole, making him shudder and twitch. He pants against Naga's mouth, its cool breath freezing him even as pleasure heats him up, Raidou's finger sinking into him and working him open with careful patience. Soon enough there's two, and then suddenly two more, thicker than Raidou's own, making Dahn curse and claw at Naga's arms. Their fingers combined aren't as thick as Raidou's cock but it's more fingers than he's taken before, make him squirm between the two of them as they work in tandem to open him up.

"You're good bug man, we got you," the snake coos, rubbing his cheek against Dahn's heated face, over the aching skin of his neck, certain to be bruised later from lips and fangs. It crooks its fingers just right to send pleasure racing up his spine, make him clench down around their fingers. Naga groans in response. "Oh _fuck_ , I cannot wait to get in you. Gonna feel so damn good for me, aren't you?"

Raidou kisses his neck, buries his face in Dahn's hair, breath ruffling his curls. He doesn't speak but the press of his mouth, the grip of his other hand over Dahn's thigh, it continues to keep him grounded. Lets him know Raidou is there even as the snake demands Dahn's attention. Then their fingers are pulling free and the demon pushes him back into the mattress again, grips Dahn's thighs and guides them around the shape of its hips. His eyes find Raidou's, perched on the edge of the bed once again, and he nods, taking Dahn's hand as the snake pushes in, slow and steady.

Dahn shudders and digs his nails into its back, struggling to breathe through the process. It's _big_ , one of its dicks thicker than anything else he's taken, the other rubbing over his own with the careful motions of its hips, small rocks in and out until after what feels like an eternity it's seated inside him. They groan in unison and Naga rubs its face against him again, nuzzling him, its breathing quick and cold over his heated skin.

"Yeah, fuck, just like I thought," the snake rambles, and Dahn can feel its tail curling around one of his ankles, another point of contact between the hands on his shoulder, the face pressed into his neck, the cock buried inside him. "So hot. Gonna warm me up real good."

Then it starts moving proper, thrusting in and out of him in slow, long strokes. Dahn's quick to lose himself in the sensations, in how _full_ he is and the friction of the other cock against his own, two distinct points of pleasure that are working him up faster than anything before. It would be embarrassing if he had the capacity for feeling that, but any chance of it promptly flies out the window the second Naga wraps a hand around both their cocks, pressing them closer, making the friction all the sweeter.

"Don't worry about it," it soothes, picking up its pace, grinning as it forces more noise from Dahn's throat. "Don't hold back. Wanna see the face you'll make when you come. Bet it'll be so sweet."

Despite the reassurances Dahn struggles, fights against his impending orgasm, if only for no other reason than to keep this from ending too quickly. Naga hisses in pleasure at the dig and drag of his nails, groans when he sinks his teeth deep in its shoulder, thick skin in no danger of being punctured by his blunt human teeth. It lays its body across him and traps him against the mattress, hips keeping their steady rhythm, and the noise Dahn makes becomes choked in his throat when he comes, the mess trapped between their stomachs. The Naga utters a curse and fucks him through it, pulls back slow when his body goes lax against the mattress, leaving Dahn feeling strangely empty. He blinks sluggish and slow at the sight of Naga's cocks, still stiff with blood.

"What about you?"

Naga laughs and presses a kiss against Dahn's cheek. "Don't worry 'bout me, sweetheart. Boss man'll help me out."

Raidou's mouth is open, but he doesn't get time to voice any sort of protest before Naga is coiling around him and pulling him into a hard kiss. Dahn rolls onto his stomach and folds his arms under his pillow, settling in to watch, finding himself eager to see the picture the two make together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y'all tell i was waiting for day 20? cuz i was really waiting for day 20 the entire time.


	21. somewhere only we know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 21: shower/bath. rating: general. more fluff incoming.

The Mushibito's hot spring is an absolute blessing. A large pool carved into the rock floor, it's decadent compared to anything else Raidou has experienced, the warmth of the water sapping any tension and aching from his muscles. The Mushibito are always inclined to leave the spring to him and Dahn when they choose to bathe, leaving them far too much room in the pool, but Raidou won't deny how good it is to indulge in something for once. To sink himself in the water and soak it in, join the stillness and current of the world outside of sleeping or meditation. Even between cases he always finds something to keep himself occupied. Despite the fact that he makes his way over to this small corner of the world when the Mushibito need assistance, it's rapidly becoming something like a miniature vacation for Raidou.

He's pulled out of his blissful daze by the sound of Dahn groaning, cracking an eye open to watch as he disappears under the surface of the water. He surfaces right after, face flushed from the heat, combing errant curls out of his eyes with a hand before settling back against the rock wall. There's already bruises starting to darken his skin from the pack of Cerberus they'd had to handle earlier. From the furrow of his brows and the frown curling his mouth, he's already begun to feel the ache settle in. Raidou watches him before pulling himself from the pools, grabbing a towel for some sense of decency and the bucket of soaps left to them by the Mushibito.

Dahn makes a small, surprised noise when Raidou's fingers press up under his chin, but he tips his head back without complaint, grins when Raidou threads fingers in his hair and starts working through tangles. "What's this all about, huh?"

Raidou hums but doesn't answer, focused on his task. Dahn's hair will always be a mess of curls, and it's going to have to be brushed once it dries, but working his fingers through the strands and over Dahn's scalp is soothing. Watching his eyes close and his body relax has Raidou smiling, taking his time with the process, even when he's certain the dirt and sweat has been washed clean. But he forces himself to pull his hands free, letting Dahn sit up and push his hair back. Raidou's reaching for soap when a hand curls over the back of his neck and pulls him down for a kiss, soft and sweet. Raidou lingers before pulling away, shedding his towel and slipping back in the water.

It takes him a few seconds longer to get to the next part, because Dahn's become rather set on kissing him. He corners Raidou up against the wall, cups his face in his hand as he presses their mouths back together. Raidou doesn't have it in him to deny until the human need for oxygen forces them apart, and then he catches Dahn's shoulder to shove him back, keep his mouth from wandering lower.

"Turn around."

Dahn huffs and rolls his eyes, but it's for show more than anything else. He settles with his back to Raidou, letting him work, lathering soap over his skin and digging his fingers into knots of muscle still tense from the ordeal with the Cerberus. Dahn groans with relief as Raidou loosens them up, slow but sure, assisted by the work the warm water has already done for him. Dahn becomes little more than putty in his hands, interrupting Raidou's work by accident when he relaxes too much, sinking back against Raidou's chest before he can rinse the soap off. Raidou can't bring himself to mind. He presses a kiss against Dahn's curls and moves onto his arms, the silence broken only by Dahn's various sounds of relief and pleasure.

Raidou's never taken care of another person like this, but it feels... good. It warms him a way different from the water, from Dahn's weight pressed against him. To put his hands toward tending for another person rather than his training, his work, is a refreshing change of pace. Turning Dahn useless and limp is a bonus, despite the way the rock is starting to dig into Raidou's back.

When Dahn's skin is washed clean, his muscles freed of tension, Raidou wraps his arms around Dahn and closes his eyes. Allows himself to simply exist with Dahn, title, duty and rank set aside and forgotten for this single point in time. When he feels Dahn shift he doesn't fight it, doesn't fight the kiss or the hands that wash him clean in turn. He lets himself be cared of, wrapping his arms around Dahn and resting his head on a broad shoulder when Dahn embraces him and pulls him from the water.

His eyes and limbs are heavy with contentment, with sleepiness that he doesn't feel the need to fight. He doesn't have to be on alert here. Dahn helps him dry off and dress in sleep clothes, pressing kisses over his skin, and he takes Raidou and carries him the entire way back through the tunnels. Raidou curls up in his arms and closes his eyes, revels in feeling small and _safe_ , the sounds echoing through the tunnel something close to a lullaby to his half-aware mind.

Raidou drifts and dozes, lost to the conscious world before they reach Dahn's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't actually wash in hot springs, friends. soak only.


	22. my mirror image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 22: scars. rating: general.
> 
> featuring a special guest!

("How'd you get them?" Dahn asks him.

"An accident," Raido says, and moves the conversation right along.)

*

He doesn't think his ancestors ever truly forgave him for that first failure. Goto aside, he feels the weight of judgment whenever they speak to him. No matter how perfectly he performs, how loyally he returns to the village for training, how much dedication he shows to his title and his clan, it feels like it's not enough. His scars burn, a stark reminder of his first and worst failure.

He almost fails to stop his descendant from destroying the Capital. He fails to defeat Mara on his own. He fails to stop Dahn from unleashing the Apollyons. He fails to save both Tsukigata siblings. _Failure, failure, failure._

"We are the same," Raidou says, one day at the end of a training session together in the Corridor. "We share much the same failure. What matters most is that we stand up and keep fighting."

Raido understands. But it doesn't stop the bitterness welling in his throat at the flawless skin of his other self and wondering what the difference between them is.

He keeps fighting. He thinks he doesn't know how to stop.

*

("A Triglav," Raido says, when he catches Dahn staring. Raido turns away. Dahn doesn't say a thing.)

*

_The Triglav's blade swings once, twice, and Jōhei's world explodes into nothing but pain. He falls back, loses his grip on his blade, shock and agony stealing any rational thought from his mind. The blood is hot as it runs trails down his face and infects his mouth with the taste of copper. He can't open one of his eyes. The Triglav is laughing, the hooves of its steed clacking on the old wooden slats, and Jōhei is terrified as it rounds on him once more._

__

__

_"Jōhei!" Chou-keshin shrieks, and he snaps into action. He rolls beneath another swing, blade back in his hand when he comes up in a crouch. He spends a precious few seconds keeping himself out of Triglav's range, trying not to trip over his own feet with his sight cut in half, before he remembers who he is and what he's doing._

__

__

_Three Bufus later sees Triglav shattered into pieces by his blade. He wipes blood from his face, turns to continue on, only to be met by a Dragon's Jaw._

__

__

_"We have seen enough," the old pines say, and Jōhei's heart drops._

*

(Raido flinches when Dahn drags a thumb along one scar. His hand halts.

"Do they hurt?" Dahn asks. Curious. Concerned.

"No," Raido says. He doesn't pull away.)

*

(Dahn presses a kiss to the other. Raido stares at the wall behind him and swallows around the thickness in his throat.)

*

"He's troublesome," Raido tells his other. He's not sure what prompts it; it leaves his mouth without warning or consent. Raidou smiles in complete understanding.

"He's a good man," he says, and Raido nods before engaging his temporal twin in a war for the last piece of daigaku-imo.

*

("They make you look intense." Dahn pauses, before adding, "It almost distracts from how pretty you are. Almost."

Raido laughs, and feels the weight on his shoulders lighten in response.)


	23. pretty as a present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 23: shibari. rating: explicit.

Raidou excuses himself early that night, citing exhaustion. Gouto, still distracted by the foxtail Narumi's waving in his face, pays no mind. Narumi smiles with sympathy and wishes him a good rest.

It hadn't been much of a lie. The trips to and from the area where the Mushibito have settled always drain Raidou. Lethargy weighs down his limbs as he closes the door behind him. But rest isn't the primary reason he retreats to his room, and it's certainly not the reason why he locks the door.

Raidou sheds his uniform with the usual efficiency, folding it up and setting it aside with his weapons and tube. All close by, in case of emergencies. Alone in the darkness of his room, Raidou allows himself to shiver and focus on the ropes fastened around his body, the press and pull against his skin when he moves. Upper body alone; Raidou will have to cut it off before he sleeps, but it's been extra time to feel some connection to Dahn.

In the daylight, his training had kept his mind from wandering without much trouble. Here, in the safety of his room with a locked door between him and anyone else, Raidou loosens the collar and lets his mind roam.

He thinks of how dark Dahn's eyes had been as he looped and tied the rope around Raidou with careful precision. How hot the press of his mouth was when he kissed Raidou goodbye. Raidou imagines the flex and hold of the rope as a pair of arms instead, circling and pulling him close. His face is flushed already. His skin is sparking just under the surface, making every touch more sensitive. He closes his eyes, keeps his breathing slow and steady as he runs his hand over his skin, feeling the gooseflesh his own touch leaves in its wake. When he tugs on the rope, tightens its hold, it feeds the growing heat in his gut.

His hands follow the path Dahn's take in his memory: down his stomach, fingers digging into the soft meat of his inner thighs, back up over his hips. Dahn's chest had pressed the ropes harder into his back and certainly left marks on them both. His breath had been hot on Raidou's skin, voice a rough whisper as he spoke: how nice Raidou looked, how much better he might look with his entire body done up. Next time.

When Raidou finally presses a hand between his legs he's hard, has to bite his lip to stifle the sound that rises in his throat. Restraint allows him to lie down on his bed before he shoves his underwear down and out of the way. He shivers as much from the rope pressing into his back as the loose curl of his fingers around his cock. He closes his eyes, tips his head back and breathes out slow, sinks back into memory.

 _You're takin' a shine to this, huh?_ Dahn whispers in his ear. His chuckle is quiet, warm and aroused. His teeth worry the skin of Raidou's shoulder, leave the skin blooming with a bruise in their wake. His free hand digs crescent in the shapes of his nails in the flesh of Raidou's thigh. Raidou's chest expands with a sharp inhale and it pulls the rope tighter. _Gonna have to remember that. Makes the work worth it._ He jerks his hand with no warning, leaves stinging red trails over Raidou's thigh -

and Raidou retains enough sense to press a hand to his mouth as he comes, shuddering and making a mess of his stomach. He lies in the dark of his room and catches his breath, lets the tremble ease out of his limbs, then forces himself to his feet to finish getting ready for bed.

Cleaned up, rope untied and hidden away and dressed in fresh sleeping clothes, he unlocks the door and opens it to be greeted by Gouto, sitting patiently as one would please. He gives Raidou a critical look as he brushes past his ankles but doesn't say a word. He doesn't need to. Raidou can feel the heat in his face.

His saving grace is that exhaustion steals him the second he's settled into bed, Gouto's body warm where he's chosen to curl up against the back of Raidou's knees. Sleep takes him amid the memory of another body curled close to his.


	24. dangerous company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 24: ~~voyeurism~~ getting walked in on. rating: teen. i'm only half sorry.

Their breaths mingle between their mouths, hot and heavy, lungs struggling to compensate for their resistance to slowing down. One of Dahn's thighs is wedged between Raidou's, thick and solid with muscle, and he grins when Raidou fails to stop himself from rocking up against it. Dahn's hands grip the meat of his sides, and it feels like he's burning his handprints into Raidou's skin. The last vestiges of his rational mind remind him it's only his haywire hormones talking.

"Maybe I'll keep you here all day," Dahn says, teeth nipping at Raidou's jaw. "Take my fill of you, huh? Open you up nice 'n slow, fuck you 'til you can't move. How's that sound?"

Raidou strangles the whine in his throat but doesn't stop the rock of his hips. Dahn laughs, dips his head down to get his mouth at the pale skin of Raidou's throat. He tips his head back to give Dahn room, and - meets the green eyes of a tiny black figure, frozen halfway through the curtain into the room. Raidou's lust is instantly doused.

By the time he's shoved Dahn off, Gouto's fled. Dahn makes a valiant attempt at recovery but Raidou gently rejects him, unable to recover from his mortification. But he can't blame Dahn for being disgruntled and confused. After all, he didn't hear Gouto's frantic apology as he skittered out of the room.


	25. build you a home in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 25: smiles. rating: teen. mostly to be safe. it's really g.

The first time he sees Raidou smile, Dahn is taken aback. The guy keeps such a tight lockdown on what he's feeling that the scale of a situation can be judged by how much Raidou reacts. Dahn's never told him that specific fact, but it's been uncannily accurate. And for what emotion Dahn has seen from him, it's never gone that direction. It ranges from 'quiet sadness', to 'stoic determination'; the highest he's seen is 'open shock'.

Dahn barely gets time to register that Raidou is, in fact, smiling before it disappears. But he's sure of what he's seen. And now he has a new mission.

*

The second time Raidou smiles, it's for intimidation purposes.

Dahn's lurking on a rooftop while Raidou corners a fleeing suspect in an alley. He's uncooperative, of course, hurling insults and curses at Raidou who bears it with a silence and grace Dahn can only dream of. But he has his limits too, and when he releases Lilith from her tube, the pressure of the air suddenly shifts a nauseating degree. She's doing... something. Dahn isn't sure what until he looks at Raidou again.

The suspect's been driven to his knees by Lilith's invisible presence and he's staring in naked fear at Raidou's face. Even without Lilith hovering behind him, lending her supernatural aid, it's a chilling sight: meaner than Dahn has ever seen him, eyes pure steel, smile sharp enough to cut and showing the smallest, most menacing view of white teeth behind. He's never given Dahn that kind of look and they'd been actual _enemies_.

The man is so terrified he pisses himself. He's quick to spill everything he knows after that. When Raidou turns away his expression is back to calm and collected, offering a nod to no one that Dahn knows is meant for him. Dahn shadows him and discards this instance from the list; smiles conducted in business don't count.

*

The third time Raidou smiles, he doesn't notice that Dahn has seen him.

He's back in the Capital for a supply run and bullied into visiting with Narumi and Tae this time around. If he was ever in doubt of their affection for him they're quick to dispel it; Narumi had welcomed him with cheer and friendly taunts, and Tae had burst through the door out of breath and proceeded to collapse against Dahn in her exhaustion. ("It was a full body hug," she insisted, and Dahn hadn't been about to argue. She'd gotten halfway to choking him with that grip.)

As was typical for when Narumi and Tae were in the same room together, familiar bickering broke out. Dahn's content to let them go at it, his eyes drifting across the room to Raidou and halting.

With his cape off and his weapons set aside, Raidou looks like a different person. Smaller, somehow, but no less present despite his silence. His cat's curled up on the cushion beside him asleep, one of Raidou's hand busy with scratching it behind the ears, his eyes on the couple going at it. His entire demeanor is softened by the smile on his face.

Dahn gets a good look this time before Raidou registers the weight of his gaze. His head turns to meet Dahn's eyes. Dahn smiles back, and then they're being drawn into the whirlwind the other two have kicked up. Dahn laughs and lets himself indulge in the temporary feeling of _home_.

*

The fourth time is strained. The Mushibito have Raidou surrounded, chattering away, and Raidou had been all in at first but fifteen minutes leaves him floundering around the broken voices crowding over each other. The Mushibito are mostly talking among each other by now but Raidou's as good as a hostage.

Dahn leaves him there until Raidou looks up and shoots him a look that's unmistakably pleading. He takes mercy and breaks up the gathering so Raidou can take his leave in peace.

*

The fifth Dahn doesn't see. It's hidden against the shape of his mouth and it's the sweetest thing he's ever felt. He wipes it away with a kiss that grants him a gasp instead. It's not as sweet, but it's much, much headier.

*

After a while he stops counting Raidou's smiles. They remain a rare sight, but Dahn learns how to coax them out like an art.

A sweet word whispered in Raidou's ear. A quiet, private moment to themselves. Heated praise while their bodies are tangled together. Sometimes it doesn't require anything other than Dahn's mere presence. The fact of that makes Dahn's heart clench, makes every word he says a dangerous gamble. Makes him stupid.

One night they lie curled together, bodies cooling down from coupling. Raidou's head is on his shoulder, his eyes are closed, hair mussed, lips kiss-bruised and curled in a smile so small and genuine that Dahn can't stop himself. His tongue betrays him.

"Love you."

It comes out so fragile and Dahn hates it. Doesn't have the time to kick himself when Raidou's eyes open wide, staring at him in surprise, color blooming back in his cheeks. His touch is light and cautious when he cups Dahn's face, and when he kisses him it's light, chaste, a flutter first-time nervousness that they never actually experienced. When he pulls back he's close enough for Dahn to count his long lashes, to feel the shape of the words he whispers back. To feel his smile, hidden against Dahn's mouth.

"I love you too."

Dahn grins, heart overflowing, and memorizes the sound of Raidou's laugh when he's pushed back into the mattress. Cuts it off with another kiss and everything he can't put into words.


	26. pin you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 26: against a wall. prompt taken from day 23 on the list. rating: explicit.

It can be hard to pin Dahn down. Broader, taller and possessing more muscle than Raidou, finding an effective way to keep him down is difficult, but not impossible. 

He grips Dahn's arm and follows his momentum, using it to swing behind him. One hand planted between his shoulder blades keeps Dahn pressed into the wall, the other twisting an arm high and tight against his back buys Raidou enough time to press flush against Dahn's back and wedge a thigh between his. It gets a sharp draw of breath and Raidou smiles, the gesture hidden against the nape of Dahn's neck. If Dahn decides to fight back he can break out with little difficulty, but Raidou aims to convince him otherwise.

He presses his mouth to Dahn's skin, scatters soft, open-mouthed kisses just under the ends of his curls. Raidou keeps his hold on Dahn's wrist but lets his other hand slide down, following the curve of his spine to the shape of his ass. Raidou takes a handful and squeezes, rewarded by a small rock of Dahn's hips. When he worries skin between his teeth, Dahn's breath hitches, and a careful press up of Raidou's knee earns a quiet groan. He lets go of Dahn's wrist, gives him room to turn to face Raidou, and goes willingly when he's reeled in.

He doesn't fight Raidou's control, content, for once, to let him decide the pace. To claim his mouth and leave the rest up to him. Dahn kisses like he intends to devour Raidou whole, so it's more of a challenge than initially presented. Raidou shivers and keeps Dahn's pace as best as he can, even as he busies his hands with exploration, with finding the skin beneath Dahn's clothes to wander and scratch up. It's worth it for the noises that get lost between their mouths, the moments where he leaves Dahn unable to focus on anything but breathing, mouth lax under Raidou's. When Dahn groans and grips Raidou's ass tight in his hands, keeps Raidou's hips still as he gives a hard roll of his own.

Raidou shoves him back against the wall and sinks down to his knees. Dahn's mouth is bruised, his eyes dark and dazed as he watches Raidou, knocking the cap from his head to grip at his hair. Raidou's patience has thinned and there's little finesse when he pulls Dahn's cock from his pants, mouth sinking down even as Dahn is still reacting to the first touch of his hand. His eyes stay on Dahn's face as he bobs his head, watching as Dahn's eyes flutter closed, the way his teeth dig into his lip. His grip tightens in Raidou's hair, the stinging in his scalp spurring Raidou on, fingers curled into claws around Dahn's thighs as he carefully takes the full length of him. It's worth it for Dahn's reaction, the strangled curse and the thud his head makes when he tosses it back into the wall behind him.

The only problem comes when Dahn spills down his throat. Unprepared, it forces Raidou to pull back or choke, coughing, grimacing when a white streak is painted across his cheek. He's a mess and he feels as much.

Dahn at least looks sheepish about it, despite having the audacity to laugh. He makes up for it when he crouches down and catches Raidou in a kiss, tongue slipping into Raidou's mouth to lick the taste of himself from Raidou's tongue.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Dahn says, thumb swiping away some of the mess, "and then I'll make it up to you. Only fair."

If Raidou pulls Dahn with him to the bathroom, if it takes longer than strictly necessary for Raidou to clean up, well, no one has to know.


	27. a little slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 27: striptease. rating: teen? probably general.

Dahn's shirt sticks to his skin from the sweat, clinging as it's pulled free and off his body. The muscles in his back and arms flex when he casts it aside without care, sighing and running a hand through his hair, oblivious to the eyes watching him.

Raidou is hot, limbs weighted with exertion and exhaustion after another intense training bout. The holster for his summoning tubes seems to constrict his chest on each inhale as he works on regulating his breathing and pounding heart. Sweat makes him taste salt when he licks his lips. And despite all of this, his attention is focused on Dahn.

Dahn catches him looking when he reaches for the water jug and flashes him a sharp grin. "If you're gonna stare, you gotta give me a look too. Fair's fair."

Raidou's about to dismiss and bypass the commentary entirely, but he stops and reconsiders. Then he climbs to his feet without another word, the surprise and interest on Dahn's face the last thing he sees before he turns his back on him.

Undressing is usually a quick, efficient task for Raidou, but he takes pains to slow down this time. To draw out the pull on the strings that'll loosen the ties crisscrossing his back. To let the straps of the holster slip from his shoulders rather than pulling them. He unbuttons his uniform jacket and shrugs it off his shoulders, sliding down his arms to pool at his feet in a rumpled mess of fabric. He chances a look over his shoulder just in time to catch Dahn pushing to his feet, smiling when arms curl around him and pull him back into a sturdy body.

"Take it back. You never play fair," Dahn mutters, mouth pressed just under Raidou's ear, hands sliding over Raidou's to navigate the buttons of his shirt next. Raidou shivers and presses back into him, indulging even as he proceeds to shoot Dahn down.

"I think that's your libido talking."

He laughs openly when Dahn sputters in offense, and then the sound is caught and swallowed between their mouths, the show forgotten in favor of the physical.


	28. hands off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 28: swallowing. rating: explicit.

"Last chance," Raidou offers as he settles back in the chair, the cool tone of his words counteracted by the small smile curling his mouth. Dahn, kneeling at his feet, snorts in response.

"You think somethin' like this's gonna beat me? You're gonna have to try harder than that, Raidou."

Raidou offers nothing more than a noncommital hum, shifting to spread his thighs and pull the fly of his slacks open. He's already hard, worked up by early kisses and touching, lips still faintly stinging from the pressure of Dahn's. Dahn licks his lips as Raidou pulls his cock free, offering a shameless grin when it earns him a quirked brow in response.

"Stop judging and let me taste you already."

Raidou shakes his head and reaches out, digs his fingers into Dahn's hair. Dahn follows when Raidou tugs, allows his head to be guided to Raidou's dick, opening his mouth and letting the head slide past his lips. The wet heat makes Raidou shiver, and he indulges in rubbing himself against Dahn's tongue. Dahn keeps his mouth open, lets Raidou watch the slow passes of his cock, and Raidou knows that if he were capable he'd be smirking right. The thought has him pushing deeper, watching Dahn's mouth close around around him, his cheeks hollowing out to provide suction as Raidou thrusts in and out, slow and easy.

Raidou's eyes wander further down, settle on Dahn's lap. On the shape of his dick beginning to make itself known through his pants and the curl of his fingers on his thighs. They're held loose at first, but as time goes on - as Raidou's fingers pull at Dahn's curls, as Raidou's breathing picks up and his pace quickens, as he dares to push himself further and further into Dahn's mouth with subsequent thrusts - the curl tightens right along with the color rising in Dahn's face, desire increasing his urge to grab and hold. And it thrills Raidou to watch Dahn struggle with it. To see him force some measure of composure when there's nothing to stop him other than his will.

Raidou rewards him by sliding a foot between his thighs, pressing up against the shape of Dahn's cock, shuddering when it pulls a moan out of him. Dahn curls his fingers tight in the fabric of his clothing and bobs his head with renewed vigor, taking the pace out of Raidou's hands, his hips rocking up into the pressure of his foot. Raidou allows it and settles back in the chair to enjoy the show, his smile hidden behind a hand, sounds muffled against his palm. It's obscene and gorgeous.

Then Dahn is pushing down further, taking Raidou whole, his nose buried in the curls at the base of Raidou's cock. He swallows and Raidou can't stop his gasp, tugging hard enough at Dahn's hair that he has a brief moment of concern over pulling strands out. Then Dahn swallows again and Raidou is forcing him back instead, toes curling, biting at his own hand when Dahn focuses his attention on the head instead. His eyes are dark and hooded, locked on Raidou's as he sucks and licks at the swollen head, and in the end it's Raidou who loses, eyes shutting and palm pressed tight to his mouth when he comes, hips rolling up. Dahn swallows, keep his mouth sealed around Raidou's cock until he's squirming and shifting away, and then Dahn pulls off with a pop, lips red and slick with spit.

He rises from his knees in a single smooth motion, pushes himself into Raidou's space with the grace of a predator. His knees bracket Raidou's thighs on the chair, his broad frame cornering Raidou easily, shutting the entire world out and Raidou's breath hitches, throat suddenly dry.

"I win," Dahn reminds him, leaning down to nip at Raidou's mouth, catch his lower lip between his teeth and suck. "My turn."

Raidou loops an arm around his shoulders and tugs him down, hides his expression by busying his mouth with Dahn's neck, his free hand sliding down to grip at the shape of Dahn's cock. Dahn hisses a breath through his teeth and rocks down hard into Raidou's hand. He spits a curse when Raidou slides his hand past the waistband and takes proper hold, precum slicking his palm as he strokes, kissing at Dahn's neck before digging his teeth in hard. He files away the reaction for memory, the way Dahn's body jerks in surprise, the deep groan it pulls from his chest, the flood of warmth that fills Raidou's hand second after. He takes Dahn's weight without complaint when he slumps afterward, accepting the lazy, sloppy kisses pressed to his neck and jaw with a smile.


	29. danger: high voltage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 29: overstimulation. rating: explicit.

_Why don't I just keep goin',_ Dahn had said, grin as sharp as a demon's but hands staying curled in the sheets, _really string you out, see how cocky you're feelin' then?_

Raidou, too foolish to see the danger, had agreed.

The first orgasm was easy. Dahn's hand stroking him to completion, his teeth buried in Raidou's shoulder, it was nothing Raidou hadn't experienced before. He'd squirmed and hissed when Dahn kept up the stimulation, the pleasure thorny, balancing on the knife's edge of pain from his body's inability to cooperate until it recovered.

The second orgasm shouldn't have been anything much more different, but the continued stimulation between had added an intensity to it that took Raidou by surprise. Fingers buried deep in his body, relentless pressure against his prostate had Raidou bucking with increased force, fingers curled tight in the sheets. Then the pressure had stayed, fingers continued to rub that sensitive spot and Raidou was left to tremble, unable to catch his breath or ceased his body's restless movement.

The third orgasm built upon the second, forced a cry from Raidou's throat when he came, spilling across Dahn's tongue. His whole body shook, hands tugging hard at the sheets, eyes stinging at the corners. And then Dahn had sunk his fingers back inside Raidou, seeking out that sensitive bundle of nerves once more, and Raidou flung an arm over his face to hide whatever expression it was he was making. Small mercies that Dahn had allowed him to hide.

The fourth orgasm crashes over Raidou and his vision blanks out. He's unsure of how long the white void remains, but when sense comes back to him he finds he's bitten his lip raw and bleeding, the taste of metal heavy on his tongue. His limbs shake no matter how much he tries to force them to stillness. His whole body feels like one raw nerve, makes him shake and twitch no matter where Dahn touches him, thighs closing without thought as hands slide up his calves. He feels disoriented, thoughts scattered and incoherent. He can't meet Dahn's eye.

"Raidou?"

He leans over and Raidou reaches up, wraps his arms tight around Dahn's shoulders, hiding his face, hot and wet, against his neck. Raidou is the farthest thing from a child but he's strung out in a way he's never been before, overwhelmed. It's a second before Dahn's arms wrap around him and pull him close, a hand stroking slow over the curve of Raidou's spine. He pulls Raidou to the mattress and curls around him, tangles their legs together, every point of contact offering a much needed anchor in the sea of sensation that appears all too infinite. Raidou closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing and heatbeat, focuses on Dahn's hold and the body against his. His muscles relax and cease their shaking, control comes back to him. His next breath shakes with something shamefully close to relief.

Dahn draws back, a hard frown curling his mouth, a hand coming up to cradle Raidou's jaw. His thumb rubs at what Raidou is sure is a dried tear track. "Too much?"

Raidou shakes his head, turning to press his lips to Dahn's palm. "It was... new," he says softly, and it's true. It's not an experience Raidou would mind repeating in the future. But it was intense and unexpected, something unlike anything Raidou had been through before. That kind of wild, out of control feeling... he'll have to review it later. But not now. Now Raidou rests his head back on Dahn's shoulder and closes his eyes, enjoys the feeling of Dahn's fingers running through his hair and the arm that keeps him close. When Dahn kisses him, slow and soft, Raidou kisses back and lets it speak for itself.


	30. playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 30: toys. rating: explicit.

"Well," Dahn manages, after a good ten seconds of silence, "damn. Guess you can find everything in the city."

Raidou doesn't begrudge him the surprise; he's still recovering from his own, after seeing the items lining the walls. Coming in all sorts of sizes, shapes and colors, just seeing the toys is enough to cause him some trepidation. The crowd inside is sparse, a few couples huddled together in various parts of the shop, discussing matters in quiet tones - and then one woman approaches them from the back of the shop, dressed in a light but regal yukata, lips painted red and a long pipe held in one hand.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but students aren't - " Then she pulls up short upon seeing Raidou's face and breaks into a smile. Raidou can feel his face heating at the clear recognition in her eyes. "Oh, Raidou dear, I didn't expect it'd be you."

Raidou keeps enough composure to offer a nod of greeting. "Madame Ginko."

The Madame taps at her chin with a finger as she considers the situation, eyes narrowing and drifting from Raidou to Dahn and back again. She clicks her tongue. "Usually it's a hard policy not to accept students, both because Satake's a tight-fisted bastard when he wants to be and students tend not to be paying anyway... but. I'll make an exception for our illustrious protector and his mystery beau." She winks, her grin sharp when they both fluster, Raidou's eyes averting as Dahn rubs at the back of his neck. She turns, bidding with a hand for them to follow, nails gleaming in the low light. "A boy who works as hard as you deserves nothing less than the best."

She becomes their personal guide around the shop, passionate and concise in her explanation of the products on sale. Raidou lets Dahn handle the talking - having it treated as a normal business transaction seems to have settled his nerves, but Raidou still finds himself rather overwhelmed by the contents of the shop, his eyes often settled on the floor. When Madame Ginko has to step aside to tend to other customers, Raidou finds himself being nudged. Dahn's eyes are fixed on him, a brow raised.

"Hey. We can always split, y'know."

Raidou casts his gaze about the walls once again, searching for some resolve and finding himself empty-handed. "There's so much," he mutters without thought, and frowns when Dahn snorts. He's quick to correct his mistake.

"It's a lot to take in." A heavy arm around his shoulders helps anchor Raidou, and he feels no shame when he tucks himself further in against Dahn's side. "We can get out of here." Raidou can sense the weight in the pause that follows, remaining quiet. It's not long before Dahn completes his thought. "Or... you could wait outside and let me surprise you."

Raidou finds himself startled by how much the idea interests him. He mulls the options over before he nods, reaching up to squeeze the hand resting on his shoulder. "Surprise me."

Dahn grins, pressing a kiss to Raidou's cheek before ushering him outside. Dahn keeps his purchase hidden the entire way back and keeps conversation to other topics. Anticipation spreads through Raidou like a slow-burning flame.

*

Raidou frowns, settled on Dahn's thighs and taking in the sight of his cock, flushed and stiff with blood... and fitted with a ring at the base. When he'd been soft Raidou hadn't been concerned, but now -

"It doesn't hurt?"

Dahn chuckles, hands curled over Raidou's hips. "If somethin' starts hurting, you'll know. Ain't about to risk losin' my dick for a good time." He leans in, lips following the path of Raidou's pulse, fingers squeezing. "Now c'mon. You gonna help test this thing out or what?"

Raidou exhales soft and slow, nods as he shifts forward, lining up before sinking down. The pleasure of being filled has him shivering, and he sinks down slow to savor it until he's seated in Dahn's lap, both of them taking time to adjust. Raidou can feel the ring at the base of Dahn's cock and he rocks his hips to test how it feels in motion, Dahn's fingers tightening their grip. When he decides on 'unobtrusive', Raidou braces himself against Dahn's shoulders and rides him with intent, losing himself in the pleasure and the sweet ache that grows in his thighs. He forgets about the ring entirely when Dahn tips him over onto the mattress and thrusts into him, folding Raidou in half to kiss him.

Raidou shudders when he comes, toes curling and body clenching tight, making Dahn groan and rock harder. He pulls away when Raidou digs the heel of his hand into a shoulder, chest heaving with his breaths, cock still stiff and swollen. That, in itself, isn't unusual; the reality of the cockring only kicks in when Raidou's hand doesn't give Dahn the relief it should.

"Need more," Dahn groans through gritted teeth, and Raidou, fascinated, reaches for the jar of oil. He slicks two fingers and presses them into Dahn; he hisses, but the second Raidou tries to remove them Dahn rocks his hips down hard, keeping Raidou's fingers buried inside him. Raidou strokes him, fucks him with his fingers, and watches with rapt attention as Dahn's orgasm builds with an intensity that would usually be more difficult to achieve. Dahn writhes and claws at the sheets and at Raidou, chest heaving, sweat plastering curls to his skin. The need for release drives him to desperation, the movements of his hips uncoordinated in search of the method that offers the most pleasure.

Raidou soaks in the sight, relishing it in its entirety now that his own arousal has been sated. It's not often he gets to see Dahn driven this high. There's going to be an ache in his wrists to address but he doesn't falter, keeps his pace steady until Dahn gives a wordless shout and comes, body arching off the bed, making a mess of his stomach and chest as Raidou works him through.

Dahn slumps back into the bed when it's over, looking thoroughly debauched and daze, shivering when Raidou pulls his hands away. He leaves only long enough to grab a wet cloth and clean them both off, avoiding Dahn's searching hands until he's disposed of the rag and removed the ring. Then he allows himself to be pulled down into Dahn's arms, sprawled over the fukoshi, still recovering from the experience.

"Good?"

Dahn grunts in response. It's a few more seconds before he finds him tongue. "Intense," is his judgment. "But good." He grins, crooked and tired. "Can't wait to try it on you."

Raidou chuckles, leaning up to press a kiss, soft and chaste, to Dahn's mouth. "One thing at a time."


	31. warm summer days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 31: free for all. rating: the most general. and now for the last time: modern au inspired by [this](http://amei.wratbox.com/meimeipics/site/images/ramen.jpg) crossover piece by [amei zhao](http://ameizhao.com/).

The sun is setting, casting orange rays and long shadows across the ground, the air temperature slowly beginning to drop. The droning of the cicada is out in full force, humming through the air. Dahn's fingers are sticky from the watermelon they'd divided between the three of them, too much for him and Akane to polish off on their own; Akane's gone inside to get wipes and Jōhei sits beside Dahn still, the silence between them comfortable. Dahn used to resent his silence, mistaken as dismissal or superiority, but now it's a reprieve from action and energy that he finds himself liking more and more.

All this considered, it comes as a surprise when Jōhei breaks it first.

"Thank you for inviting me over. Today was nice."

Dahn snorts at the formality and waves it away. His smile is crooked but it comes with ease. "No need for that. You're our friend."

"Our?"

Jōhei's voice sounds almost hopeful. It flusters Dahn, has him pawing at the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well... figured it didn't need sayin'."

The first meeting had been somewhat rough, Jōhei's attitude and behavior strange and unapproachable to Dahn. Akane was reserved but at least she made an effort to be friendly, to talk to others; Jōhei was more than content to sit in silence, and he always kept his emotions and thoughts close to the vest. It'd annoyed Dahn. But he'd come around more and more because of Akane, not just at the shop but at home too (which had raised alarm bells up until he'd confronted Akane about them dating and she'd laughed right in his face) and at some point he'd stopped being 'Akane's weird friend' and somehow become Dahn's friend too. Dahn's quiet, thoughtful, even shy friend.

Jōhei hums, pleased, and shifts beside him. "It is nice to hear."

Dahn opens his mouth to say something, except it's then that he actually looks at Jōhei and it all dies on his tongue. Jōhei's skin is warmed by the colors of the setting sun, school cap casting deep shadows across his face, storm gray eyes turned to the color of a smoldering fire by the light of the sun. His gaze is on the sky and he's smiling that small, rare smile of his, the one that Dahn had started off distrusting and now treasures for every glimpse he catches of it. And Dahn's throat is dry because he counts Jōhei among his few friends, but categorizing him as 'friend' hasn't stopped Dahn from noticing, time and again, how damn _pretty_ he is. It's been happening with alarming frequency as of late. And he must stare too long because Jōhei notices, turning toward him, curiosity on his face.

"Dahn?"

Dahn opens his mouth. Closes it. Argues with himself because if he says the wrong thing, he'll alienate Jōhei not just from himself but Akane as well. And he can't do that, he was Akane's friend first -

Dahn's mouth runs ahead of his brain. "Maybe you're more than that, too."

Jōhei blinks in surprise, face flushing. Dahn throws caution to the wind and dares to reach for Jōhei's hand, curling sticky fingers around Jōhei's own, every nerve in his body buzzing with anxious energy. It's not the first time he's put his feelings on the line to someone but it feels _different_ now, a weight present here that Dahn's never felt before. He's not poetic enough to give it a name. His attention is fixed on Jōhei, watching his eyes glance down to their hands before looking up at Dahn, searching his expression for something. Jōhei opens his mouth.

"I found them! Sorry about that, I - " Akane pauses in the doorway, brows furrowed as she looks between the two of them, hands pulled back to their bodies and the air filled with awkward tension. "Did... something happen?"

"Besides you bein' a slowpoke?" Dahn taunts as he grabs some of the wipes. Akane huffs and the atmosphere normalizes. Jōhei wipes his hands and fetches his bag, standing.

"I should be going. It's getting late." He gives them both a small but polite bow, ever formal. "Thank you again for having me over."

"Thank you for helping us get through the watermelon," Akane says in turn, her smile bright. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jōhei-kun."

"See ya," Dahn offers, far more nonchalant than he feels. Jōhei nods and turns away to start up the road.

Just before he disappears around the corner, he looks back. Time seems to slow as their eyes meet once more, and Jōhei proceeds to give Dahn the brightest smile he's ever seen. It sets Dahn's heart racing in an instant. Then Jōhei turns and he's gone, leaving Dahn to sit there, stunned and flushed in the face, staring into the space Jōhei once was.

"Dahn?"

Akane's voice snaps him out of his stupor, confused and worried. Dahn blinks and rubs at his neck, the sight of that smile crowding the front of his brain. He didn't get an answer, but... Dahn finds it difficult to worry. He finds it difficult to do anything but smile.

"I'm all good, sis."

There's still tomorrow to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, the end of the race, the top of the mountain. i climbed this whole thing and y'all came with me.
> 
> real talk, it's blown me away to see this fic get so much attention over the month! given how old these games are, i never would've expected this to get so much attention so fast. i only played and finished the dsrk games relatively recently, but i absolutely fell head over heels with the game's vibe and the world it built. and for how deeply i've into the dsrk pit it's super thrilling to see that people are still looking for content for it! i started this challenge on a whim, to see how far i could push myself and to give a pairing some attention i felt it sorely needed; i love writing, but this collection is more that i've sat down and finished in a month than i have in... years, probably. just goes to show you folks that love of an underrated pairing makes for excellent fuel.
> 
> as for the future, this challenge may be over but expect to see more writing from me yet! i've got a million ideas and i'm not afraid to use them. i recently read an lp of the first devil summoner game and am currently working on my very own playthrough of soul hackers, so you'll be seeing content of those from me in the future too, i'm sure. i'm deep in that devil summoner life and i'm in need of no rescue.
> 
> once again, thank you all for reading, and i hope you enjoyed the content! if you're interested in more devil summoner fic be sure to keep an eye out. and to wrap this up i'm sharing [this beautiful piece of art](http://mothblobs.tumblr.com/post/166923618326) i commissioned to reward myself, because i love it and i need to spread it. if you have any need of an artist, please consider mothblobs. not only do they have a gorgeous style, but they're super friendly, quick with their work and incredibly accommodating to boot.
> 
> okay bye for real now!!


End file.
